Love Sick
by madlylove
Summary: "They think it's...cancer," he murmured under his breath. No this isn't happening. I misheard him. The love of my life does not have cancer.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you guys kill me I know I'm already writing a multi-chapter story but I just couldn't get this story out of my head. Also I was wondering if I should continue My Sunshine(s) I just don't really know where the story is going. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoy this story! xoxo**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Saturday mornings. I've always loved Saturdays but Ezra made them different, better. I get this amazing feeling when I wake up and realize that I have a whole day with the love of my life ahead of me. There isn't any sneaking around or hiding from my high school peers. It's just us. I can kiss him without looking over my shoulder and hold his hand with him flinching. It's perfect.

Standing at the door to apartment 3B, memories came flooding back into my mind, our first date, first picture as a couple, first kiss. The door held so many memories, good and bad, the time I told Ezra I loved him, the time he got shot saving my life. A shiver ran down my spine. I hated thinking back to that night.

I may have almost lost him but that night did prove something, Ezra really did love me.

The door swings open to a pair of crystal blue eyes and a loving smile.

"Hey," he greets me, bringing my tiny frame into his strong arms and pressing his lips to mine. I smile, "Good morning." Ezra grins when he notices the two cups of coffee in my hands, "This is why I love you." I laugh and place the cups on the living room table.

He walks towards the couch and sits down, patting the spot next to him, instructing me to sit. I obey and he brings my body closer to his. I snuggle into his side, inhaling his scent.

"So what first, Chinatown or Gone with the Wind?"

"Hmm…I was actually wondering if you wanted to get some breakfast at the brew with the girls and I. I thought it'd be nice for them to start seeing you as my boyfriend, not former teacher."

He smiles, "Sure that sounds fun." I kiss his cheek, "Great. I'm sorry if you were looking forward to spending the day here." His face suddenly changes from happy to hurt. "No. It's fine," he responds, through gritted teeth.

I sit up, concerned. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Ezra puts his head in his hands, "No. I just have a headache. You should just go. Have fun."

I trace patterns on his back with my fingers, trying to sooth the pain. "Are you sure? I could stay. I want to make sure you're ok." He looks up, "I'm sure. We can watch a movie when you get back." Then he pecks my cheek, "I love you." I'm still hesitant but I give in, "Ok. I love you too."

I stand up and lean down to kiss his the top of head, "I'll be back soon. Call me if you need anything." He nods and forces a smile. "Feel better."

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

Aria just left to go to breakfast at the brew, alone. I really did want to go. I want to be in every part of Aria's life and her life includes her friends. I want her to be able to trust me again. I feel terrible for not going but I suddenly got this horrible headache.

It's killing me but I tried to keep it together for Aria's sake. She doesn't need another reason to worry about me.

I decide the best thing to do is relax and try to take a nap before Aria gets back. I try to stand up but I get extremely dizzy. My head is spinning like crazy and I suddenly get the urge to puke all over the carpet.

I reach for the table to steady myself but my vision is off and I miss.

I feel myself falling into darkness. I try to stay awake and wait for Aria but black dots begin to cloud my vision and the world around me fades to darkness.

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"Aria?!" Spencer shouts. "Hmm? Sorry I'm just distracted." I really was distracted. Maybe it was a bad idea to leave Ezra home alone with a headache.

She sighs, "I said it's a shame Ezra couldn't make it." I nod, "Yeah."

Hanna puts her hand on my shoulder, "Are you worried about Ezra?" I nod, "I don't know. I've just been so protective of him ever since he got shot. I realized how important he is to me." She smiles, "We get it, Aria. You can go check on him if you want."

Emily nods in agreement, "Yeah. If you want to go, you can." I sigh, "Thanks guys, but I want to stay. Graduation is coming up and we don't really get to hang out like this anymore." Spencer smiles, "I know. I'm really gonna miss this."

Hanna shrugs, "It's not like it's going to go away. We can still hang out after graduation. It just won't be every day." Emily nods, "Yeah. I'm going to visit as much as I can." I smile, "I love you guys."

* * *

I had an amazing time with my friends. They're always there when I need them. I'm really glad I stayed. I was overeating about Ezra anyway; I'm sure he's fine.

I walk up to 3B and pull out my keys, unlocking the door. I'm careful not to make too much noise in case Ezra's taking a nap. "Hey, babe, I'm home."

My face immediately pales and my heart drops to the pit of my stomach when I enter the living room. Ezra is lying, unconscious in the middle of the floor. "Oh my God! Ezra?!" I scream rushing beside him. I pull out my cell phone and dial 911, "Please come quickly. It's m-my boyfriend he's-he passed out. I don't think he's breathing. Please help! ," I sob into the phone.

I keep muttering the words, "Please be okay." under my breath while I check for a pulse. I put my hand on his pale cheek and sob, "Babe, please. It's Aria, I'm right here. Please say something!" He stays completely still. "Ezra, please!" I sob into his chest.

The paramedics finally get here and strap Ezra onto a stretcher. I run behind them as they rush him to an ambulance. I jump in next to him and grab his hand, bringing it to my lips. "I love you." I whisper. How could I let this happen? I shouldn't have left him alone! What's going to happen to him? Is he ok? A million questions run through my mind as my breaths quicken. A paramedic put his hand on my shoulder, "Are you ok?" I nod, unable to speak.

I start hyperventilating. This shouldn't be happening. This is all my fault. Black dots begin to cloud my vision. I realize this is a panic attack. Someone shouts something that I can't make out. The last thing I remember is someone putting something around my face and everything around me disappears.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you think of this story so far and if I should continue My Sunshine(s). Ily all! xoxo**


	2. Promise

**Here's chapter 2! I just want to say thank you so much for the reviews they're so sweet and you guys really encourage me to keep writing. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**E****zra's POV**

I regain consciousness to the sound of beeping monitors and the smell of hand sanitizer. I'm in the hospital. My eyes flutter open only to be blinded by bright, white light. I try to sit up but a nurse softly pushes me down, "You need to rest, dear."

I look around, confused. "Where is she?" I mutter. The nurse looks confused, "Where is who, honey?" "Aria. Where is Aria?" The nurse gives me a sympathetic smile, "Oh you mean the girl who came in with you. She had a severe panic attack on the way here."

My heart drops, "I n-need to see her. Now. Please." I stutter.

"Dear, you need to rest. At this fragile state, leaving this room could be very hazardous to your health."

I franticly shake my head no, "The only thing hazardous to my health right now is not being with her." I try sitting up again when a doctor walks in.

"What seems to be the problem?" The nurse looks down, "He wants to see the girl." The doctor gives me a sad smile, "Mr. Fitz, we found a tumor in your brain." My eyes widen, "You mean c-cancer? No. I can't have cancer. I'm only 25!"

He puts his hand on his shoulder, "I'll let you see her. You just have to be careful. Everything from now on has to be careful." A nurse wheels in a wheelchair as tears cloud my vision. How am I going to tell Aria?

**Aria's POV**

The first thing I feel is something warm in my hand. It takes me a minute to realize it was someone holing it, tracing circles on my palm. Then I feel something wet on my wrist, almost like drops of rain.

I try to open my eyes and see who it is but my eyelids feel heavy. The person notices my stirring and brings my hand to their lips, leaving light kisses across my knuckles.

It's Ezra. I would know his smell anywhere. What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be in the ambulance? Where am I? I try to make out the two syllables of his beautiful name but it ends up sounding more like, "Ezzz."

He leans forward to kiss my cheek, "I'm right here, sweetheart. It's Ezra"

My hazel eyes flutter open to blinding light and I realize he's crying, "Are y-you ok?" I stutter. He gives me a sad smile, tears spilling down his cheeks, "Don't worry about me." I wipe his cheeks with my fingers as I notice where we are, a tiny hospital room.

I sit up dizzily, almost falling out of my bed. Ezra steadies me, "Aria?!" I rub my forehead, "I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He nods.

I try to think back to the prior events but all I remember is finding Ezra in his apartment, "What happened?" I ask, confused. He pushes a loose curl behind my ear, "You had a pretty severe panic attack," He replies.

Memories come flooding back into my head, "I w-was so scared. You weren't waking up. I was so stupid leaving you alone, "I ramble on, tears falling from my tired eyes.

He takes my face in his hands and uses his thumb to wipe the tears off my cheeks. "You don't have to apologize, baby. I love you. None of this is your fault." I smile, sniffling, "I love you, Ezra which is why I need to know that you're ok…Are you ok?" He looks away, "Ezra?"

I'm getting worried. "They think it's…cancer," He murmurs, under his breath.

No. This isn't happening. I must have misheard him. The love of my life does not have cancer. "No." I whisper, my breaths quickening. Ezra grabs my hand, "Aria, calm down. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you." Tears form in my eyes once again, "How am I supposed to calm down?! The one person I can't lose is being ripped away from me!"

Ezra takes my face in his hands and slams his lips against mine. I immediately relax causing him to sigh in relief. "I love you, Aria Montgomery. I'm never going to stop loving you and I'm never going to leave you," he whispers against my lips. "Promise?" He looks me right in the eyes, "I promise."

The monitors around me stop beeping franticly but that doesn't stop a nurse from rushing in, "Are you alright, dear?" I nod, unable to speak. She gives Ezra a stern look," Okay, just try to get some rest, honey." I give her a small smile as she exits the room.

Then, tears start flowing down my face. Ezra doesn't even bother to wipe them away. He just gets in the bed with me and wraps me in a loving embrace, letting my tears soak his Hollis sweatshirt. I scream and sob until I don't have any more tears and fall into a deep slumber.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria fell asleep about an hour ago but I still can't. I hate this. I hate how much this is hurting Aria. I hate that we just can't be happy for once. Everything is finally falling back into place and Aria is finally starting to trust me again and then I find out I'm dying of cancer!

This can't be happening to me. I'm perfectly healthy. I'm only 25! Aria and I are supposed to have a life together. We're supposed to buy a small house with a white picket fence. I'm supposed to be the one that waits for her at the end of the aisle, the father of her children.

I have my whole life ahead of me and I find out its being taken away.

I kiss the top of Aria's head and decide that it's my duty to stay alive. I'll fight for her. I'll do everything I can to hold on. Aria means the world to me and I'm determined to live a long and happy life with her. Cancer will not take the love of my life away from me.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? Does Ezra really have cancer? How will Aria cope with all this? Please review tysssm :)**


	3. Keeping me Sane

**Ezra's POV**

I awoke to soft knocks on the door as a brunette nurse pokes her head into the room, "Mr. Fitz? The doctor would like to speak to you." I give her a small nod as she exits. I look down to the sleeping Aria in my arms and kiss the top of her head. I can only hope the test results are good, for Aria's sake.

I slowly untangle myself from Aria's arms, careful not to wake her. "I love you," I whisper as I step out of the room.

The doctor is standing outside of the door, "Mr. Fitz, come with me." I follow him to a tiny office. "Take a seat."

"Is it a tumor?" I ask, urgently. He slowly nods and I cringe, "Are you s-sure?" "The test results came in this morning. You have brain cancer. I'm so sorry." I nod, only half listening. "So what happens now?" He pulls out what looks like a business card, "I recommend starting treatment as soon as possible. This is one of the best oncologists I know. Give him a call and we can schedule an appointment."

"But w-what's going to happen to me?" I stutter. He gives me a soft smile, "I can't promise anything, but we'll try to get you the best treatment. Let's just try to stay positive for now."

His words echo in my head, _for now._

He places his hand on my shoulder, "You and Ms. Montgomery are free to go once she wakes up. Just try to relax and call me if you have any questions or concerns." I nod and mumble, "Thanks" under my breath.

As I walk back towards the room, my body feels numb. Why can't this just be a dream? Why is this happening to me?

I softly open the door and get back in the bed, next to Aria. I pull her into my arms as tears begin to fall down my cheeks. She stirs and looks up at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I adore. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you, "I apologize."Don't apologize, ever. I want to wake up like this every morning," she whispers, using her fingers to wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"In a hospital bed?" I softly chuckle, trying to lighten the mood. "In your arms." She replies, sincerely.

"I love you so much, Aria. I don't know how I'd make it through this without you. You keep me sane." I kiss the top of her head. She softly kisses my cheek, "I'll always be here. I love you." I slowly get off the bed and scoop her up into my arms, carrying her bridal style. "Let's go home." I whisper.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra and I are currently standing in the hospital parking lot trying to figure out how to get home. We have no car since the ambulance took both of us here and Ezra is insisting we take the bus. "Absolutely not." I reply, surprised he would even consider it. Is he crazy? We just got out of the hospital and he wants to take a bus? What if he falls or gets hurt? What would I do then?

"Let me just call Spencer." I begin to pull my phone out of my pocket when he stops me, "Aria, no. I'm fine, really. We can take the bus." I feel my face redden, "I said no, Ezra! Did you not here the doctor? You have a freaking brain tumor! We are NOT taking the bus!"

He lets my hand fall, "I know I have a tumor! I just don't want to be treated like I could drop dead any second because of it!"

My face softens. I didn't know he felt that way. I just care about him and I don't want him getting hurt. "Ezra, I'm so sorry. I just love you and I'm so fucking terrified of losing you!" I crumble into a puddle of tears. Why did this have to happen to us? He pulls me into his arms, "Call Spencer." He whispers. I nod and pull out my phone. This time, he doesn't stop me.

* * *

Spencer pulls up to the curb about ten minutes later. She immediately jumps out of the car and pulls me into a hugs, "What happened? Are you guys alright?" "We're fine," I lie, not really wanting to explain the situation. Ezra opens the passenger door for me and hops in the back of the car.

Spencer is the first to break the awkward silence that hung over us, "So, what happened after you left, Aria? We all tried calling you but you never picked up." I'm unable to respond, afraid that I would lose it mid-sentence. Fortunately, Ezra answers for me, "Uh- I passed out. It's nothing to worry about, just exhaustion. All those late nights grading papers finally took their toll on me." He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood.

Spencer looks over at him, unconvinced, "Wow. Well at least it wasn't anything too serious the girls and I were so worried. I'm glad you're ok."

"If only you knew." I mumble under my breath.

Spencer turns to me, "What was that, Ar?" I give her a small smile, "Nothing." Ezra tries to ease the tension, "Thanks, Spencer. I am too." He then slides his hand between my chair and the door until he finds my hand and grabs it, trying to sooth me by rubbing his thumb across my palm. I bring his hand to my lips and press a light kiss onto his knuckles as a silent tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

We finally arrive at Ezra's apartment about five minutes later. "Thanks again, Spence." I smile as I hop out of the car. "Anytime. Hey, the girls were planning on staying at my house tonight. You're welcome to join us." She replies. I look at Ezra. I really don't want to leave him right now, "Um I don't know. My mom really wants me to help her clean out all of Zack's stuff." Spencer gives me a sympathetic smile, "Oh It's fine. I get it. Just call me if you need anything." I wave goodbye as she pulls out of the parking lot, "I will."

Ezra pulls me against him, "So, you aren't staying here tonight?" I learn up to place a kiss on his lips, "Of course I'm staying here tonight. We just aren't telling Spencer." He chuckles and we head up to 3B.

* * *

**There's chapter 3! I hope you're enjoying this story and I'm going to try to update more often :) As always please review! xoxo  
**


	4. Gagged Scars

**Aria's POV**

I am leaning my head against Ezra's shoulder as he lightly traces circles on my palm. We're watching a movie, trying to get our minds off of things but I can't spend time with Ezra without thinking about how I might lose him. "So what's going to happen now?" I whisper, looking into his deep blue eyes.

He kisses my forehead and pulls out a tiny piece of paper that reads _Oncologist_. "Treatment, treatment, and more treatment." I squeeze my eyes shut. Just seeing the card made everything so much more real. Up until now it just felt like a horrible nightmare, like I could just wake up any second in a perfectly healthy Ezra's arms.

"Hey," He whispers, tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I'm okay." I sit up, "No you're not okay! You're dying! You're leaving me!" He kisses me, hard. "Aria, stop. I may be sick but I'm **not** leaving you." I nod, trying so hard not to let the hot tears rising in my eyes fall.

I stand up, "I'm going to take a shower." At least there I can cry in peace. Ezra kisses my wrist, "Okay."

I walk to the bathroom and shut the door, immediately turning on the water in the shower. I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I look like I just got out of Radley. My eyes are puffy and red with dark purple bags under them, not to mention the dark mascara stains running down my cheeks. I splash my face with cool water from the sink. It's useless though because tears form in my eyes yet again.

Is this how it's going to be? Am I just going to tell Ezra I'm taking a shower whenever I don't want him to see me cry? I hate this. I hate that Ezra is dying of cancer and yet I'm the one that erupts into a pile of tears every few minutes.

I slide down the wall and put my head in my hands to muffle my tears. Ezra doesn't need this. I wish I could be strong for him. I wish I could be the person he would be if this was the other way around. Ezra would be strong for me. Ezra would do anything he fucking could so that I was happy. I let my head fall back against the door. I scream, "What's wrong with me? WHAT IS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME!?" I'm sobbing now. There's no use in trying to hide it, I already hear Ezra's footsteps outside the door. "Aria? Baby, let me in."

I don't move. I just sob, "GO AWAY, EZRA!" I hear him try opening the door only to realize it's locked, "Aria, take a deep breath and open the door. Please." I sob even harder, "No. Please, Ezra. LEAVE." My breaths quicken and my chest heaves up and down. I've had plenty of panic attacks in my life time but never one like this. "DAMNIT, ARIA. OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." I'm unable to respond as I struggle for breath. I put my hand on my forehead, trying to calm my racing heartbeat. Ezra hears my panting, "Oh God, Aria. Breath, honey." I hear a loud bang on the door and I realize he's trying to break down the door. Two more bangs follow the first and the door falls revealing a frantic Ezra.

He rushes towards me and kneels down, scooping me into is arms. "Breath, babe. You're ok." I follow his directions and take small, shallow breaths. He soothingly rubs my back until I can catch my breath and then he lifts me up off the cold, tile floor. He carries me bridal style and turns off the water. Then, he carries me to the couch and gently lays me down. Ezra then sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. "I'm sorry about your door." I whisper, barely audible. He chuckles and kisses me.

I immediately deepen the kiss, desperate for his lips. His tongue glides along my bottom lip, pleading for entrance. I grant it, of course. He slides his hand up my shirt, trying to unclasp my bra. "Stop." I breathe, pulling away from his delicious lips. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks, his words husky and full of concern. I look up into his eyes, "No, of course not. M-maybe we shouldn't do this. What if I hurt you or- He cuts me off, "Aria. You're not going to hurt me. You don't have to worry about me breaking every time you touch me. We just have to be careful, that's all." I grin, "Well in that case…" My hands travel to the hem of his sweatshirt and pull it off his body, revealing his six pack and one gagged scar.

* * *

It's about 1:00 am and I am about to doze off when I realize Ezra has been very quiet, "Ezra?" I whisper. "Hmm, baby girl?" I kiss the patch of skin under his ear, "What are you thinking about?" He brings me closer to him, "You. Whatever happens Aria, I want you to remember me like this, healthy, happy. When I get too sick to tell you, I want you to always remember how much I love you." A tear rolls down my cheek, "Don't talk like that. You're not going to get too sick. You're strong, Ezra. You'll make it through this." He kisses the top of my head, "That's what I love about you, you're my ray of sunshine. You make me happy even on my darkest days." I smile, "I'll always be your sunshine."

Ezra begins humming "Happiness" by The Fray, occasionally leaving kisses all over my body. It only takes a few minutes for both of us to doze off in a tangle of sheets and our naked bodies.

* * *

**Yay chapter four! Honestly I put a lot of emotion into this chapter. I tried to write for myself rather than what someone would think if they read it. So I guess Im just trying to say I hope you liked it :) Please review xoxo**


	5. Tests

**DISCLAIMER: **I just want to say that have little knowledge on cancer and treatment. I did do some research to find the symptoms but not everything is going to be completely accurate. This is fiction :)

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I wake up to the smell of blueberry waffles and coffee, my favorite. I sit up and stretch. Then, I grab one of Ezra's t-shirts off the ground and slip it on. I smile as I walk into the kitchen to see Ezra setting the table for two, "You didn't have to make breakfast." I whisper, kissing his neck as I wrap my arms around his waist. He turns around and kisses me, "Good morning, beautiful" I peck his cheek, "I love you." He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I love you more."

"Doubtful", I giggle walking over to the table and sitting down. Ezra chuckles, "So, I'm guessing you aren't planning to school today." I bring a mug of coffee to my lips, letting the warm liquid run down my throat. "No." I reply. He sits down across from me and takes my hands in his, "The doctor called." I look up from my meal, "What did he say?" Ezra notices my nervousness," Nothing bad. I just have an appointment with that oncologist today." I look down at my hands, avoiding his beautiful blue eyes, "Today?" Ezra lifts my chin up, "Aria, if you aren't comfortable with coming, that's fine. I would rather you not get upset."

I immediately respond, "Of course I'm coming! I just- never mind." Ezra brings my hand to his lips and places a light kiss on my knuckles, "What is it?" I let go of his hands and pick at my barely touched waffle, "I'm nervous." I mumble, ashamed. Ezra's the one getting tests for brain cancer and I'm the one who's nervous. "Hey. It's ok. Everything will work out." I'm dubious but I trust Ezra. From now on I'm going to be strong for him.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm sitting in the passenger seat of my car. Aria insisted she drove arguing that, "I'm sick and it's her duty as my girlfriend to baby me whenever she pleases." She's driving with her left hand on the wheel and right hand clasped around mine. I'm not sure if this is to comfort me or herself but either way, we both need it.

We finally arrive at the cancer clinic and Aria pulls into an empty spot. She lets out a breath, "Well we're here." I kiss her hand before unclasping my fingers from hers and exiting the car. I make me way over to her side of the car and open the door, "My lady," I bow and chuckle. She giggles, "Wow. Handsome **and **a gentleman." I pull her into my arms and whisper into her ear, "That's not all." She punches my arm, playfully and rolls her eyes, "Let's save that for later, bad boy." I chuckle and wrap my hand around hers, leading her inside.

We walk into the clinic and are greeted by a brunette receptionist, "Welcome. The doctor should be with you shortly." I nod and sit down on one of the white couches in the waiting room. Aria sits beside me. I chuckle as I notice her foot bouncing up and down. "Aria," I whisper. "Hmm?" I continue, "You're not breathing." She smiles and slightly laughs, "Sorry." I kiss her cheek, "Relax, honey."

Just then the oncologist walks in, "Mr. Fitz?" I nod and stand up, pulling up Aria with me. "Right this way." Aria and I follow him into a small office, "Take a seat, please." We sit down and the doctor sits across from us behind a desk. "So I understand you have a brain tumor. Is that correct?" The doctor begins. I squeeze Aria's hand and nod, "Yes sir." He gives me a sympathetic smile, "Well then, I would like to run some tests, just to be sure the tumor hasn't grown any over the past few days and to see how we should start treatment." I swallow, "Okay. Are we starting today?" The doctor nods, "That would be best. We want to stop any new tumors from forming as soon as possible. I'll have a nurse get you a gown and we'll do an MRI scan." Aria is trembling so I grab her hand, "What about Aria?" He smiles, "I'm assuming Mrs. Montgomery would like to be there during the scan?" Aria nods, "Yes please." He nods, "That's fine. Okay let's get started."

I change into a hospital gown and follow a nurse into a small room with a huge machine. There is two rooms with a window in between them for the doctor to observe during the scan. Aria is in the other room with the oncologist, looking rather anxious. God, I wish I could just hold her. I hate seeing her upset. The nurse interrupts my thoughts, "Lay down here and we'll get started. Remember to stay completely still and try to relax." I follow her directions and lie down. I can stay still but there's no way I'm going to be able to relax with Aria freaking out in the other room without me there to comfort her.

I close my eyes and listen to the machine whirl. I lie completely still. I just want to get over with this so I can get back to Aria. After a few minutes the machine stops and the nurse comes back in, "Ok Mr. Fitz you can wait in the lobby until we get the results." I sit up, "Ok. Thank you." Then, I practically sprint out of the room. As soon as I lay my eyes on Aria I envelope her into my arms. She's literally shaking, "Shh…its ok, honey." Tears begin to run down her face, "What if there's another tumor?" I rub her back, "Let's just stay positive for now."

I lead her into the waiting room and we sit down. I trace circles on her palm and kiss her hairline. "Whatever happens Aria, we'll get through it. We always do." She nods, "I love you." I smile, "I love you more."

After what feels like an eternity of waiting and waiting and waiting, the doctor returns, "Mr. Fitz? We have the results." Aria and I follow him back to his office and sit down. I'll admit, I'm nervous as hell. I honestly don't know what I'll do if there's another tumor. However, I do know one thing, I'm going to fight, for Aria. "Well I have good news…and bad news." Aria squeezes my hand so hard that I can't even feel it. "The good news is no new tumors and no tumor growth." I feel a million pounds taken off my shoulders as I sigh in relief. The doctor continues, the bad news is we want to keep it that way so we need to start chemotherapy as soon as possible." Aria speaks for the first time since we doctor came back, "What does this mean for Ezra? How will his life be now?" He sighs, "Well for one thing, different. Mr. Fitz won't be able to do everything you do. He'll get tired easily and sometimes get nausea and headaches. There might even be seizures and he could collapse if he doesn't get enough rest."

There were tears streaming down Aria's face. She couldn't bear to hear that I wasn't going to be the same anymore. It hurt me too. It hurt like hell. I knew that my life from now on would never be the same. I wouldn't be able to go to anymore school dances or parties. I wouldn't be able to take Aria to dinner and a movie. I wouldn't be able to grow old with the love of my life. That hurt the most. I wasn't going to have a big, beautiful family with Aria. I wouldn't even get to watch her walk down the aisle. Tears form in my eyes for the first time since I heard about my cancer. I guess up until now it just seemed…surreal. "So I just have to be careful?" I ask, wiping a tear from my cheek.

The doctor sighs, "Well that's up to your body. If you respond well to chemo then we should be able to keep the tumor growth under control and you should be able to live fairly normally." I run my hand through my hair, "but if it doesn't?" He frowns, "If it doesn't then we would have to perform brain surgery to remove the tumor. This could be risky. We don't know for sure how your body we react to it…You could end up paralyzed, or in a coma, or it could be fatal." Aria starts to sob and buries her head into my neck, her tears soaking through my shirt. "Well let's try to stay positive for now. We can arrange an appointment for chemo next week. Does Friday sound good?" I nod and mumble, "Sure."

The doctor arranges my chemo appointment for next week and then tells us we're free to go. I lead Aria into the car then shut the door and head over to the driver's side. This time, Aria lets me drive. The drive home is completely silent besides the sound of Aria's sobs. I just hold her hand and try to convince her that it's going to be ok. For the first time, I'm not sure if it will.

* * *

**There's chapter five! I haven't posted in a while so I made this chapter longer. I hope you're enjoying this story and Im sorry this chapter was so depressing. It will get better I promise. ily guys and as always please review. xoxo**


	6. We'll Get Through This

**Aria's POV**

We just got out of the clinic and Ezra is driving home while I cry my eyes out. "Shh…It's ok." Ezra whispers, trying to comfort me. Suddenly anger rushes through my body. I'm tired of being told it's ok when it isn't and it's never going to be ok again. "Stop, Ezra." He places his hand on my back, concerned, "Did I do something?" I shove him off, "No. Stop trying to fucking comfort me. EVERYTHING IS NOT OK! Can't you see me?! I'm falling apart! I mean first the book and then New York and now you have FUCKING CANCER?!" I sob as Ezra's eyes widen, "Aria, I told you I was sorry about the book… I thought we were past that." I scream, frustrated, "PAST THAT?! You think we're past you lying to me for two years?! God, that's just like you, Ezra. You know what? Just take me home!" His face reddens, "Look, Aria I get you're upset but so am I! I'M THE ONE LOSING MY FUCKING LIFE and if you can't see that then-""THEN WHAT?" I cut him off. He whispers, "Then you aren't the girl I fell in love with." My face falls. Ezra's never said something like that to me. "Stop the car." I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks. His face softens, "Aria, I-I didn't mean that. I was just-"I cut him off, "Stop the damn car, Ezra. Now." He pulls over and I step out of the car. "Aria." He whispers. I slam the door and he drives off. "God dammit!" I sod.

Luckily, I'm only a couple of blocks away from home. Otherwise, I would have to get Spencer to take me home which would require her to tell her about Ezra. I start walking towards my house and hope my Dad isn't there so he doesn't see me like this.

About ten minutes later, I walk through my front door, relieved that my dad is nowhere to be seen. As I wipe the tears from my eyes I notice a note on the table, _Went to store. Back in an hour –Dad"_ I let out a breath, relieved and head up to my room to take a nap. The last thing I want to do right now is be conscious.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm a fucking asshole. Aria does nothing but love and care for me and I go and treat her like shit. It's not her fault she's upset and took it out on me. I had no right to raise my voice and talk to her that way. I feel completely disgusted with myself. I shouldn't have left her on the curb like that. God, I hate myself. I decide I need to call Aria and apologize. I dial her number and it rings three times before going to voicemail. I ramble into the phone how much I love her and how I'm so sorry. All I want now is a tall glass of beer. I walk over to the fridge and pull out a bottle of beer. I'm just about to open the bottle when I get a sharp pain in my head. God, it hurts like hell! I decide I should lay down rather than put alcohol into my system.

**Aria's POV**

I open my eyes to white lights all around me. I'm in a hospital… I think, but I'm not in a bed. I'm in a hallway filled with busy nurses and doctors. I realize I probably look strange sitting on the floor so I stand up and tap a nurse on the shoulder. She ignores me. "Excuse me?" I ask. She walks away. I try a doctor walking towards me, "Sir?" He keeps walking and I jump out of the way before he can run into me. "What's going on?." I whisper, confused. I look around and notice a room with its door open. I walk inside and it's just like any hospital room but the person in the bed has a sheet over they're body and face. My face goes pale. Are they…dead? I slowly walk towards the bed, my heart pounding. I try to turn around but my body keeps walking towards it like I'm under a spell. I bring my hand to the edge of the sheet and slowly pull it off of the person's face. When the person is revealed, I scream. It's…Ezra. "No." I whisper, barely audible. "NO!" I scream. My heart pounds out of my chest as I pull the rest of the sheet off. Ezra is wearing a black suit with the tie I bought him on our first date. "EZRA!" I sob and shake his limp, pale body. This can't be happening! He doesn't move. "EZRA PLEASE. PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" I sob into his chest but he doesn't comfort me like he usually does when I'm upset. He doesn't wrap me in his arms and kiss my forehead. He just lays there, lifeless. "EZRA!"

I wake up in my own bed, drenched in sweat and tears. I look around, everything is just as I left it. "It was just a dream." I whisper, my chest heaving. I pick up my phone and dial Ezra's number. I know it was a dream but part of me still needs to know he's ok. "Pick up, Ezra. Please." I sob. The phone rings three times before going to voicemail. I suddenly feel extremely guilty for lashing out on Ezra. What if he's pasted out drunk at some bar? Even worse, what if he fell going up the steps to his apartment and can't get up. God, I'm such a bitch! I try to stay calm and dial his number again but it still goes to voicemail. I leave him a message, "Ezra, I'm getting worried. Please call me back. I love you." Tears stream down my face as I imagine what could have happened to him and I decide to just go to his apartment. I need to wrap my arms around him and tell him that I love him. I need to apologize.

Just then, Mike walks in, "Aria? Are you ok?" I wipe my tears, "Y-yeah, Mike go back to sleep." He walks towards me, "Is this about Ezra? Are you going to see him?" I sniffle and nod, "Please don't tell Dad." Mike smiles, "I'll cover for you." I hug him, "Thanks, Mike. I love you." He wipes a tear from my cheek and kisses my forehead, "Anytime."

I arrive at Ezra's apartment building about ten minutes later and practically sprint up the stairs to 3B, tears streaming down my face. I knock on the door, my hand trembling. I sigh in relief when I hear footsteps inside. The door swings open and the moment his beautiful blue eyes meet mine I jump into his arms and kiss him. He nearly falls over before wrapping his strong arms around my waist. The kiss is salty from my tears and the moment we separate I whisper, "I love you. I love you so fucking much. God, I love you." He kisses me back, "You are my everything, Aria."

Ezra hungrily carries me into the apartment and closes the door. He then pins me against the wall. I kiss every inch of his skin, from his neck to his forehead. "I'm so sorry." I mumble, panting. He replies between kisses, "I don't ever want to hear you say you're sorry again." He moves us to his bed and I begin to unbutton his shirt. He pulls my sweatshirt over my head and kisses my neck, then my ear, then my lips. I begin regret not wearing my new lingerie from Victoria's Secret and seeming to read my mind, Ezra whispers lovingly, "You're so beautiful." I grin as he pulls off his shirt. I run my hand down his six pack and lean own to kiss his scar, the beautiful reminder of his love for me. He gently pushes me down and lays on top of me. Our bodies beautifully move together for the rest of the night.

**Ezra's POV**

I lie awake watching Aria sleep on my chest. She's so beautiful. I love how peaceful she looks. I just wish she was always like this. She's frustrated, confused, and scared and I can't do anything about it. I hate it. "I love you." I whisper, even though I know she can't hear me.

My fingers mindlessly play with her hair as she begins to stir. "Shh…" I whisper, trying to sooth her back to sleep. But, Aria starts to shake and sob in her sleep. "Aria, honey? Wake up, sweetheart." I try to shake her awake but she doesn't wake up. She screams my name and jolts awake, sobbing. "Aria?! Aria, I'm right here. It's Ezra, I'm here." I pull her into my arms as her tiny body shakes. She wipes her tears and whispers, "I'm s-sorry I woke you up." I pull her closer to me and cradle her in my arms, "Don't apologize, honey. Do you want to talk about it?" She nods, "I had a nightmare. It w-was about you." My heart breaks. I knew this was hard for her but I had no idea she was having nightmares. "Is that why you came here? Did you have a nightmare?" She nods, "I knew it was just a dream but I still needed to see you. I needed to make sure you were ok. I love you, Ezra." I smile and kiss her forehead, "I love you too, Pookiebear and I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. You **are **the girl I fell in love with and still fall in love with every second of everyday. " Aria kisses my neck then snuggles into my side and after a few minutes I hear her snoring softly. I can finally sleep with the love of my life in my arms.

* * *

**Chapter 6! What do think? I'm sorry I took so long to update. I recently found out my grandma passed away and I had of travel out of state to go to her funeral. :( But I post again soon to make up for it :) Please please please review! I love reading what you have to say about the story! xoxo**


	7. Strong

I as I step out of Ezra's car, I feel him grab my hand. I turn around and he smiles at me, "It's gonna be fine, Aria. You need your friends right now. I love you." I'm mad, but I can't help but smile at his face, "I love you too, Ez." I whisper, through gritted teeth before closing the car door. Ever since my nightmare last night Ezra's been telling me that, "I need my friends right now." And "They can be there for you in ways I can't" I understand that he's worried about me but the last people I want to see right now is my friends. I don't want them to see me like this, so…broken. Just then, my phone buzzes, it's my mom. "Aria, your father told me you weren't there when he left for work. Did you get a ride to school?" I roll my eyes, Mike was supposed to cover for me! I quickly type up an excuse about Spencer needing homework help before school and slide the phone back in my bag before walking inside.

The minute I step into the school, everyone's eyes are on me. I see one girl whisper something in another's ear and the both giggle. I suddenly feel insecure in my sweatpants and no makeup. I push past the girls and finally spot Spencer at her locker. "Hey." I smile. She slams her locker door shut and pushes past me. What did I do wrong? Suddenly, Hanna runs up to me, "Is it true?" She asks. "Is what true?" I ask, confused. She snickers, "You can quit the innocent act we know you got an STD from Mr. Fitz." My face turns completely red, "WHAT?! Is that what people are saying?" Hanna just giggles and walks away. A tear spills down my cheek and I run towards the girl's bathroom. I push open the door and lock myself in an empty stall.

I sit there sobbing for a few minutes before wiping my tears. "No." I whisper. I'm not going to put myself through this. I didn't do anything wrong. I definitely don't have an STD. How could Hanna say that to me? I thought we were friends! Why would she believe some stupid rumor? Just then I hear someone walk into the bathroom, "Aria? Are you in here? It's Emily." I sniffle and wipe my tears, "What do you want? If you're going to accuse me of having an STD then I suggest you leave now because it's not true." Emily sighs, "Aria don't listen to Hanna…she's just still getting over Mona. That was just a stupid rumor. Please come out." I slowly open the stall door and Emily pulls me into a hug.

"They just feel like you ditched us…we all do. You haven't exactly been talking to us for a week." This causes a wave of tears to run through my body. If only Emily knew what was really going on. She pulls away from the hug, "What is it, Aria? Please let us in. We're worried about you." I sob into my hands, "Ezra has a brain tumor, okay?! That's why I haven't been at school. That's why I haven't been answering your calls. I've been staying at his apartment and he's getting chemo in a few days." Emily stares at me in shock before pulling me into another embrace, "Oh my God, Aria. I'm so so sorry." I just cry into her shoulder, "I don't want him to die. I l-love him." As much I didn't want to see my friends today, it felt so good to tell Emily how I really felt. I never have to be strong for her. She rubs my back, "It'll be okay. He's strong, Aria. You know he is." I sniffle, "But I'm not."

Ezra pulls up to the curb exactly 5 minutes after the dismissal bell rings. As I slide into the passenger seat he kisses my cheek, "How was it?" I shrug, "Besides being accused of having an STD, not that bad." His eyes widen, "Who said that?" I sigh, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that people are saying it." Ezra turns my face towards his and softly kisses me, "I love you. It's going to get better, I promise. And I'll be there every step of the way." I shake my head no, "That's the problem, Ezra. You're not supposed to be there for me. I'm supposed to there for you. I'm supposed to hold your hand and tell you everything will be ok. I'm supposed to make things easier for you but instead I'm just a burden." Tears run down my cheek as a look of realization washes over Ezra's face. "Is that what all of this is about? You think you're a burden?" I look down at my hands and fiddle with my ring. He gently lifts up my chin, "Aria, no. Honey, you are not a burden. You really have no idea how much you mean to me, do you?" He kisses my forehead, "I love you. So, so much. You're the reason I get up in the morning. You're the one I want to spend every day with. Aria, you're my reason to live. You're all I have. I had no idea what love was until I met you, Aria Montgomery." I give him a small smile, "Really?" He chuckles, "Yes. Sweetheart, you don't have to be strong for me. If you want to cry, then cry your eyes out because I know it sucks. This whole thing sucks. But that's ok because we have each other and the only way we're getting through this is together." I laugh and cry and laugh again, "I love you." He pulls me into his arms, "And I love you, Babygirl."

Just then, my phone beeps. "Hey, Aria. Can you come over? I really need to talk to you. –Spence" Ezra pushes a strand of hair behind my ear, "Who is it?" I sigh, "Spencer. She wants me to come over." He nods, "I can drop you off if you want." I sigh. Do you really want to go over there? What if Hanna is there too? What if they just insult me again? Ezra notices my uncertainty, "Hey. I'm sure they just want to apologize, but I can go with you if you want." I smile, "No it's fine. But thank you and I'm sure you're right." He brings my hand to his lips and softly kisses my knuckles, "Anytime."

We pull up to Spencer's house 5 minutes later and I kiss Ezra goodbye before stepping out of the car. "You sure you don't want me to stay?" He asks. I nod, "I'm sure. I'll see you later." He smiles, "You too. Love you."

The minute I knock the door it swings open revealing a crying Spencer. She pulls me into my arms, "I'm s-so sorry, Aria. Emily just told me. I'm s-such a bitch. I'm so sorry." I hug her back. It felt so good to hear her say that. "It's ok, Spence. You didn't know." She pulls away from the hug, "I love you, Ar." I smile, "I love you too and I'm sorry I kept this from you so long." She nods, "I can understand why. So how are you holding up with all of this?" I laugh, "Well considering I've been living at Ezra's apartment and I showed up to school in sweatpants and a messy pony tail, not that great." She frowned and hugged me again, "God this must be so hard for you. I mean after Ezra getting shot and everything." I nod, trying to hold back my tears. "Yeah." I hear a sob come from Spencer's living room and turn to see Hanna crying on the couch.

I sigh, "Oh, Han." I walk over to her and sit down. "I'm a terrible friend. I listened to some stupid rumor and accused you of having an STD. Meanwhile, you're worrying about whether or not your boyfriend is going to live." I rest my head on your shoulder, "Han, you couldn't have known that." She nods, "Yeah well I was a bitch. I'm supposed to be your best friend. I'm supposed to stick up for you. God, I'm so sorry, Ar." I kiss the top of her head, "Thank you, Han. I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Spencer comes over and sits next to me, "We'll always be here for you, Aria."

* * *

**What do you think? Will Aria be ok? How will Ezra's chemo go? Do you think he'll need brain surgery? Thank you for reading and please review! xoxo **


	8. Chemo

I lay on my bed and stare at the ceiling. Ezra's getting chemo today. It all seems surreal. Of course I wanted to stay at his apartment last night but Ezra told me that I needed to tell my parents about his cancer and soon. As much as I'm dreading it, I know Ezra's right.

Ever since I found out about his tumor I've been spending as much time as I can making things easier on him, making him dinner, doing his laundry, and cleaning his tiny apartment. Ezra says he's fine and that he's perfectly capable of doing these things on his own, but I know he loves being babied.

My parents are starting to suspect something and that's why I really need to tell them. I can't keep telling them that I'm spending the night at Spencer's. Pretty soon they're going to find out.

Just then my phone starts to ring, it's Ezra. "Good morning" I smile, answering the phone. "Good morning to you too, Sweetheart. Are you okay?" I reply, truthfully, "I'd be better in your arms." He sighs, "Aria, I'm sorry but you really need to tell your parents about everything that's been going on. After that, you can live at my apartment if you want." I smile, "Promise?" He chuckles, "I promise." I smile, "I'll see you later. I love you." "I love you too, Aria. Call me if you need anything. I'll pick you up at nine." I sigh as I hang up. I can't believe my Ezra is getting cancer treatment in a few hours.

I sit up on my bed and pick up the picture of Ezra and me on my bedside table. It was the day I visited Ezra at Hollis. "What happened to us?" I whisper, tracing my finger along Ezra's smiling face. We were so happy. We didn't have a care in the world. I can't even remember the last time Ezra and I were so happy. A tear rolls down my cheek and pretty soon I'm sobbing my eyes out.

Just then, my mom walks in, "Honey? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?" I don't respond I just let her wrap her arms around me as I sob into her chest. "Aria, please tell me what's wrong. Your Dad and I are worried about you." Ella sighs, rubbing my back. After a few seconds she whispers, "Are you…pregnant?" I wipe my tears, "No! God, I wish. Anything would be better than losing him." She looks at me, confused, "Losing who, honey?" I burst into tears yet again, "E-Ezra" She gasps, "What do you mean? Is Ezra okay?" I sniffle, "He h-has a brain tumor. He's getting c-chemo today."

"Oh my God. Baby, I'm so sorry." She says, kissing my forehead. I squeeze my eyes shut, "I just wish it was all just some crazy nightmare. I feel so helpless. It's like I'm just watching him get sicker and sicker." She strokes my hair, "Oh, honey. Ezra will get through this. I know he will. Are you going with him when he gets treatment?" I nod, "I want to be there for him, I need to be there for him." Ella gives me a small smile, "Well I guess you should start getting ready. If you need anything, honey, just tell me. Your Dad and I will always be here for you." I hug her, "Thank you so much, Mom. I love you." She hugs me back, "And I love you, sweetheart."

Ella leaves the room and I decide it's time to get up. I walk over to my closet to pick out an outfit for the day. I finally decide on Ezra's old Hollis t-shirt and black leggings along with my long brown leather boots. I throw my hair into a messy bun before washing my face and brushing my teeth. Finally, I apply a tiny amount of mascara to my eyelashes and a dab of lip gloss to my lips. Honestly, I could care less about how I look but if I showed up to Ezra's appointment in sweatpants and no makeup it would worry him even more about my mental state. Ezra has been really protective of me and I know it's because he's worried. He thinks that after he's…gone that I'll turn into a depressed mess that never leaves the house. But honestly, he's probably right. He wants me to be happy but he doesn't realize that for me to be happy, I need him to be okay.

About ten minutes later, Ezra pulls up to my house. I hop into his car and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Everything okay?" He asks, concerned. I lean my head on his shoulder and wrap my hand around his, "It is now."

The drive to the hospital is completely silent, both of us unaware of what to say. "Are you scared?" I whisper, breaking the silence that hung over the car. He kisses my forehead, "The only thing I'm scared of is losing you."

I wrap my arms around his torso, "That will **never** happen." He sighs, "Aria, I'm more than scared. I'm terrified. I'm terrified that when I die you won't eat or sleep or get out of bed." Tears rise in my eyes, "Ezra…" He cuts me off, "Aria, I'm only saying this because I love you. I love you so much and I want to know that you're going to be okay." I shake my head, "Well I'm not, Ezra! Don't you get it? I need you to be okay!"

He kisses me, hard, "Well you have me. You'll always have me." I snuggle into his side and breathe in his cologne, "Good because I don't know what I'd do without you."

When we finally arrive at the hospital Ezra climbs out of the car and walks over to my side before opening the door for me. "Thank you" I whisper, grabbing his hand. He simply kisses my cheek before leading me towards the entrance.

We walk over to the receptionist and Ezra gives her his name. "The Doctor should be with you shortly." She smiles. Ezra nods and leads me to the waiting room before sitting down. "Are you okay?" I ask. He nods, "As long as you are." I could tell from Ezra's bouncing knee that he wasn't ok, he was nervous.

I placed a soft kiss on his cheek, "Everything will be fine. I'll be here the whole time." He gave me an unconvinced smile, "Y-yeah I know."

"Mr. Fitz? The Doctor will see you now." Ezra and I stand and follow the nurse to Ezra's room. "Ezra, I'm Doctor Samuels. I'll be administering your treatment today." The Doctor smiles, shaking Ezra's hand. "Nice to meet you, Doctor." Ezra replies. "So I'm assuming you want to get started as soon as possible?" Ezra and I both nod, "Yes please." The Doctor smiles, "Well your friend here can wait in the waiting room well we get you all set up." I immediately shake my head no, "Actually I was hoping I could stay with Ezra. I m-mean if that's possible." Ezra squeezes my hand, "Aria, it's okay. You can come back the minute we're ready to start."

I immediately realize that I'm being irrational. Ezra's fine. "Yeah. You're right. Just please don't start without me." He kisses my forehead, "I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

I nod, "I love you more." I walk out of the room and back into the waiting room.

When I walk into the room I'm surprised to see my three best friends sitting on a couch. "What are you guys doing here?!" I smile as they envelope me in a hug. "We thought you could use some moral support." Spencer explains. "Thank you guys so much. I could really use a shoulder to cry on today."

Hanna smiles, "Anytime, Aria. So how's he doing?" I sigh, "They haven't started yet. They're just setting him up right now." Emily rubs my back, "And how are you?" I shrug, "Honestly, I have no idea. I just want this all to be over with. I want him to be healthy again."

The three girls give me sympathetic smiles as a nurse calls my name, "Aria Montgomery?" I stand up, "Yes?" She smiles, "He's asking for you." Hanna gives me a quick hug, "Tell Ezra we said good luck." I nod.

I follow the nurse back into Ezra's room and take a seat next to his bed. He changed into a hospital gown and the doctor was now going over treatment side effects and preparation. Ezra takes my hand in his and gives it a small squeeze, obviously noticing how tense I am. "So before we begin, Mr. Fitz, there are a few things I want you to be aware of." Ezra nods and the doctor continues, "Basically chemotherapy is using a combination of drugs to fight off the cancer cells. However, it isn't always successful. Just like your oncologist explained, there is a possibility that your body won't respond to the treatment."

I squeeze Ezra's hand. The last thing I want to think about right now is Ezra not responding to treatment. Ezra clenches his jaw, obviously uncomfortable, "Can we please just talk about the side effects? I don't really want to think about brain surgery until it's certain that I need it."

The doctor nods, "Well there are many side effects but the most common include nausea, vomiting, fatigue, and hair loss. However, I can prescribe medication for all of that after we're finished."

I nervously twirl a piece of hair around my finger. It's taking everything in me to not burst into tears right now.

Ezra puts his hand on my back, "Aria, if you're uncomfortable with being here you can wait outside. You don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with." I shake my head no, "I'm ok. I'm not leaving you, Ezra." He brings my hand to his lips and leaves a soft kiss on my knuckles, "Thank you, Aria. You being here really helps." "I'll always be here." I assure him.

"How long will treatment be?" I ask Doctor Samuels. "Well considering this is Mr. Fitz's first appointment and we're looking for his body's reaction to the chemo, it shouldn't be longer than an hour and a half." He assures me.

I exhale in relief. The last thing I want is for Ezra the have to spend the whole day in a hospital room.

The doctor stands up, "Well I'm going to get a nurse and we can get an IV started. Just make yourself comfortable, Mr. Fitz." Ezra nods.

The minute the doctor leaves I burst into tears. "Hey, hey Aria don't cry." Ezra tries to comfort me by kissing my forehead. "I-I'm sorry. This is just a little o-overwhelming." I whimper, attempting to stop any more tears from falling. He pushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "Don't apologize, sweetheart. If you need to cry then feel free. I just want you to know that everything's okay. I'm here." I nod and wipe away my tears, "You're right."

Just then, a nurse walks in with an IV. I immediately tense. I've always been squeamish around needles. Ezra notices my reaction, "Aria, do you want to wait outside for this? I don't want you fainting." "No, no. I'm staying. I told you I would be here and I'm not leaving you." I tell him. He reluctantly nods, "Ok but please tell me if you get dizzy." "I will." I reply.

The nurse takes out the needle and cleans an area of skin on Ezra's arm. I already feel dizzy. Ezra doesn't let go of my hand as she finds a vain and inserts the needle. Black dots cloud my vision and I hear Ezra calling my name. "Aria? Aria! Can you hear me?" I blink hard and few times and the dots fade away, "I'm fine." I whisper.

"Can you please get her a cup of water?" Ezra urgently asks the nurse. "Of course" She says, scurrying out of the room. "Aria. Breath, honey." Ezra instructs me, placing his hand on my cheek. I take a deep breath, "Okay. I'm better. Thank you, Ezra." He chuckles, "You scared me for a second, Pookiebear."

The nurse returns and hands me the water. "Thank you." She gives me a sympathetic smile, "I know what you're going through, Sweetie. My husband has stage 3 leukemia. It will get better." I gasp, "I'm so sorry." She smiles, "Thank you." Then she turns to Ezra, "The doctor will be with you shortly." He smiles and thanks her as she leaves the room.

I lean forward and place a soft kiss on Ezra's lips. He chuckles, "What was that for?" I smile, "Because I love you so much." He kisses my forehead, "I love you too, Aria."

The doctor walks in a minute later, "Okay let's get started." He connects a bag of clear liquid to Ezra's IV. "You might feel a little discomfort or dizziness for the first few minutes but after that you'll just be tired and a little nauseous." Ezra nods, "Thank you, Doctor." The doctor smiles, "Try to stay comfortable."

**Ezra's POV **

After a few minutes of silence, Aria finally speaks up, "How are you feeling so far? Do you need anything?" I smile at her concerned expression but my smile quickly vanishes when I get a shot of pain in my arm. "Ezra?! What's wrong?" Aria practically screams. I squeeze her hand, "I'm fine it was nothing." She looks unconvinced, "Are you sure? I can get the doct-"I cut her off, "I'm sure. The only thing I need right now is you." I assure her, placing my hand on her cheek.

She leans into my touch before kissing my wrist. "Can you read to me?" I suddenly ask, remembering that she always carries a copy of To Kill a Mockingbird with her.

Aria smiles, "Of course."

After about twenty minutes of Aria reading to me in her angelic voice, I already feel drowsy. Aria notices my tired eyes, "Are you tired, baby?" I nod, "Can you lay with me?" She kisses my forehead before getting into the bed with me and laying her head against my chest, listening to my heartbeat. "I love you." Is the last thing I hear before falling into a deep sleep.

**Aria's POV**

I've been laying with Ezra for about ten minutes when my phone buzzes indicating I got a text.

**How is he doing? We can pick up some food if you guys are hungry. –Spencer**

I quickly type a reply, not wanting to wake my sleeping boyfriend, **He's sleeping now which is good. I would rather that then him be in pain. I'm not hungry but coffee sounds really good right now. –Aria**.

She responds in a few seconds **Coffee it is. We're here if you need anything else. Love you –Spencer **

I smile and reply, **Love you too Spence. Thank you. –Aria**

I decide to go talk with Hanna and Emily in the waiting room while Spencer gets coffee. As I sit up Ezra grabs my arm. "Stay." He mumbles sleepily. I give him a soft kiss, "I'll be right down the hall. Spencer's getting us coffee." He nods, "Will you come back soon?" I stand up and kiss his forehead, "Yes. Now get some rest and tell the nurse to get me if you need anything. I love you." "I love you too" He mumbles.

When I walk back into the waiting room my friends envelope me in yet another hug. "How is he?" Emily asks. I shrug, "He's sleeping now. So far he hasn't had much pain." Hanna smile, "Well that's good." I nod, tears forming in my eyes, "Y-yeah." Hanna rubs my back, "Oh honey…" A tear spills down my cheek, "I'm o-ok. You know h-how I get around hospitals."

I wasn't completely lying. I have always hated hospitals but that isn't why I'm crying. I'm crying because the love of my life that should be at home watching old movies and writing stories on his laptop is in the hospital getting chemo for his brain tumor.

"I wish it was me." I mumble, hopelessly. Emily wraps her arms around me, "Aria, stop. Don't ever say that. You know that Ezra would die without you and so would all of us." I stand up, "Well I'm already dying and he isn't even gone yet!" I sob into Emily's chest while Hanna rubs my back.

Finally, Spencer's back with the coffee. The minute she sees me her eyes grow wide with shock, "Aria! What's wrong?" I just sniffle as she pulls me into her arms. "Thanks for the coffee." I mumble. She laughs, "Anytime, Ar." I pick up the two coffee cups off the table, "I'm gonna go bring these to Ezra's room." The three girls nod. "Well we need to get back to school. Call us if you need anything." Spencer sighs. I nod, "Thank you for coming. It really helped." Hanna smiles, "Of course. We love you, Ar."

I walk back into Ezra's room to find him throwing up into a pink bucket. I put down the coffee and rush to his side, "Oh baby." I whisper, rubbing circles on his back. When he finishes I wipe his mouth with a napkin and kiss his forehead. "I hate this." I say softly. He pulls me into his arms, "Me too."

I grab Ezra's coffee off the table and hand it to him, "Here, drink this. The doctor said you need to stay hydrated." Ezra nods before taking a sip of the warm liquid. "Better?" I ask, hopefully. He kisses my head, "Yes. Thank you, Aria." I respond by wrapping my arms around his torso. "You're almost done, baby." I whisper, trying to soothe him back to sleep.

Ezra replies with soft snores. The only thing I want now is for Ezra to be home and comfortable in his cozy apartment with me in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Will Ezra respond to the chemo? I honestly didn't know how to stop this chapter and I wrote a lot more than usual but I hope you enjoyed! xD Also I sorry this wasn't that interesting of a chapter. It was more of a filler. Please review and feel free to give me any requests for this story! xoxo **

**I will update as soon as I hit 30 reviews! **


	9. Positive

The next morning I wake up in Ezra's loving arms. I don't want to wake him up especially since he was up all night throwing up from the chemo, but I have a horrible headache and I really need an aspirin. I try to squiggle out of Ezra's arms without waking him but he notices my stirring and holds me tighter. His arms are so tight around me I can barely breathe. "Ezra?" I whisper. He doesn't reply. "Ezra…Wake up." I say trying to wiggle free. "Hmm?" He mumbles before jolting awake. "Aria! What's wrong?" I reply, struggling for breath, "I-I can't breathe." He immediately lets go of me, "Oh my God. I'm so s-sorry." He stutters nervously.

I turn around and kiss his forehead, "its ok, Ezra." He shakes his head no, "Aria, I could've killed you! God, I'd never forgive myself if I hurt you." I look up him confused, "Ezra, you didn't hurt me. I'm fine. It was just an accident. Why are you so tense?" He kisses my forehead, "I'm not tense. You just scared me. I love you, Aria and I thought you were seriously hurt or something." I'm about to respond when I remember my headache and let out an audible gasp in pain. "Are you ok?" Ezra asks, his blue eyes widening. I nod, "It's just a headache. I'm going to get an aspirin. You should go back to sleep, you were up late last night." I assure him, giving him a soft kiss. He nods before closing his eyes.

I walk into the bathroom and open up Ezra's medicine cabinet. The first thing I notice is a box of tampons that I left the last time I stayed over. My heart drops to the bottom of my stomach when I realize I don't remember the last time I had my period. My immediate response is to wake up Ezra. I practically sprint back to Ezra's bed and shake him awake.

The minute he opens his eyes I'm questioning him, "Ezra, how many days has it been since the day we found out about your cancer?" He runs his hands through his hair, "Ugh… I don't know. Like two weeks? Why?" My face goes pale. "Oh God." I mutter under my breath. "Aria? What it is?" Ezra asks, growing concerned. I stutter nervously, "N-nothing. Go b-back to sleep." He nods and goes back to sleep, too tired to continue questioning me.

I grab my phone off the table before going into the bathroom and closing the door. I need to call Spencer.

It only takes two rings for her to pick up, "Hey, Ar. Are you ok?" I sob escapes my lips as I try to find the words to tell my best friend what's going on. "Aria? What's going on?" Spencer asks, growing more and more concerned. A tear rolls down my cheek, "I-I think I'm pregnant." Just saying the words made me feel sick. "Oh my God, Spence what am I gonna do? This can't be happening!" I was sobbing into the phone. "Spence? Please say something!" Her silence was scaring me. "Aria, calm down! It's going to be ok! I'll go pick up a test and bring it over there." She assures me.

I frantically shake my head as my breaths quicken, "Ezra c-can't know. He can't worry about me." Spencer sighs, "Aria, you need to tell him. You know how much he cares about you. It'll be okay." More tears blur my vision, "N-no. Spence, promise me you won't tell him. Please. He just got chemo yesterday. He needs to rest." She doesn't respond. "Spencer!" I scream. "Okay, okay! I promise. Just calm down. I'll be there soon." I exhale, my breath shaky, "Okay."

I anxiously wait for Spencer to come as I think about what might happen if I'm actually pregnant. How am I supposed to take care of my sick boyfriend with a baby bump? Then it dawns on me that my baby might not have a father and tears come flooding down my face. Ezra and I always dreamed about having a family together and now it might not be possible. He might not even get to hold his baby in his arms.

A knock on the door interrupts me from my thoughts. I immediately open the door and Spencer wraps her arms around me. "Hey it's gonna be okay." She whispers, noticing Ezra asleep on his bed. I nod wiping my tears, "Let's just get this over with." Spencer pulls out three tests, "I got a few. Just to be sure." I take the tests into the bathroom, silently praying that I'm not pregnant in high school.

I look down at the three tests, all reading positive. _Shit._ I start to hyperventilate. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. How will I tell Ezra? I can't tell Ezra! Knowing him, he'd probably never leave my side. I can't let him worry about me. He supposed to rest. Tears pour down my face for the millionth time today. I don't know if their out of happiness that I'm going to be a mom or out of the fact that Ezra might not be there to see it.

Just then I hear a knock on the door, "What do they say, Aria?" Oh, god, I totally forgot about Spencer. What will she say when she finds out? Will she think I'm a huge slut? After a moment of silence I slowly open the door.

Spencer just wraps her arms around me, already knowing the answer to her question. "Hey, graduation is in a month, Ar, and then you'll have Ezra and all of us to help you. We'll never leave you on your own. It'll be okay, I promise." I shake my head no, "I can't let him know Spence. P-please don't tell him."

She gives me an uncertain look, "He needs to know…" I cut her off, "No! What he needs to do is get better. He needs to rest." I wiped a tear off my cheek, "You s-should go. I don't want Ezra waking up. He really needs some sleep." Spencer sighed, "Aria, don't shut me out." I smiled, "No, Spence. I'm not trying to. Thank you for the help, really. I'm just worried about Ezra." She nods before smiling back, "I love you, Ar. Call me if you need anything." I gave her a quick hug before walking her towards the door, "I love you too Spence and I will."

Once Spencer was gone, I got back into bed with Ezra and he wrapped his loving arms around me instinctively. I curled up into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Ever since the night Ezra was shot in New York, I've always loved it listen to his heart beat. It reminded me that he was still breathing and that he was ok. But, now it just reminded me of how it might stop beating before our baby is born.

I tilted my head up and placed a soft kiss on Ezra's lips. This caused his blue eyes to flutter open, "Aria? What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, noticing the tear stains on my cheeks. His arms tightened around me protectively. "I love you." I whispered. He gave me a warm smile, "I love you too, sweetheart. Why don't you get some sleep?" I nod and let the sound of Ezra's rhythmic heart beat lure me to sleep.

* * *

**Aria's pregnant! Will Ezra find out? How will Aria tell him? **

**Also please tell me some name ideas and whether the baby should be a girl or boy :)**

**I'm really behind on chapters so I will update when I reach 40 reviews.**

**Please review and give me any ideas you have for this story! I might use your idea! ;)**

**Tysm for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! xoxo**


	10. The Cats out of the Bag

_One __**week **__later. _

I open my eyes to the familiar chime of my cell phone. I groan and reach my hand out for Ezra. However, my hand is met with cold sheets rather than Ezra's loving arms. I remember I'm in my own house not Ezra's cozy apartment. Slightly disappointed, I sit up and grab my cell phone off of my bedside table. _10 messages from Hanna, Emily, Spencer, and Ezra. _I decide to read Ezra's message first, **You're probably not awake but, I love you. See you later –Ez. **I smile to myself. Ezra sometimes sends me messages for me to wake up to when he can't sleep. Usually, these make my day but considering he got chemo for the second time yesterday, I would feel better knowing he slept through the night. **I love you too, Ezra. Get some rest, please. xoxo –Ar. **

I move on to my friends messages starting with Hanna, **Aria where have you been! We're all worried about you and Spencer's acting weird. What's going on? CALL ME. **I sigh. I haven't been to school all week for obvious reasons. My mom didn't mind though, she assumed I was just upset about Ezra and has been bringing my lessons to me at home. I'm beyond relieved that Spencer hasn't told the girls anything about my pregnancy. It must be so hard for her to keep it from the girls but right now I just need time to process everything. I mean, I haven't even told Ezra!

I open Spencer's message, **Aria you need to tell them. I'm trying to keep quiet but Hanna knows something's up. Please call me when you can. **Suddenly, I feel sick and run to the bathroom before empting my stomach. What am I going to do? Just thinking about telling the girls makes me sick. I don't want to have to see the judgmental looks on their faces when they find out their best friend is pregnant at 18!

I think back to Hanna disgusted expression when she heard the rumor about me having an STD. What would she think about me being a mother?

Suddenly, I'm crying on my bathroom floor. I'm a mess. I feel so alone but I know it's my fault. I'm a coward that can't even tell the love of their life about their child. I just want everything to be back to the way it was. I want Ezra to be healthy and me to be happy and not pregnant.

It's not like I don't love my baby though. I do, with all my heart. This child is the product of Ezra and I's undying love and if anything were to happen, as much as I hate the thought, I would always have my baby, my tiny piece of Ezra.

I hear a knock at my door and look up to see my mother staring sympathetically down at me. "Oh, honey." She whispers wrapping her arms around my shaking body. She rocks us back and forth on the bathroom floor. I decide I need my mother. I need to tell her. "M-mom, I-I I'm pregnant." I stutter nervously. Ella sighs, "I know."

I look up at her, confused, "W-what? How?" She laughs a little, "Baby, I was pregnant two, twice. I had this feeling when you threw up a few days ago… and then you didn't want to go to school." "S-so you aren't mad?" I whimper into her chest. Ella strokes my dark hair, "Aria, honey, I love you. I know right know you probably feel like you're being backed up into a corner. With your friends, and Ezra… I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now. I want to be your safe place. I'm always going to be here, baby." I sniffle, "I love you so much, Mom. Does Dad know?" She sighs, "You need to tell him yourself, sweetheart. What about Ezra? Have you told him?"

This cause me to burst into tears, "I c-can't. What if h-he leaves me? This is all my fault." Ella kisses my forehead, "Honey, this is not your fault! I know I haven't always been very supportive of your relationship with Ezra but I do know he love you, so much. I know he'll be a great father. Everything will be okay." I nod, "I know he will. I love him so much and I just don't want to lose him. I want him to get better so he can watch his baby grow."

She wipes the tears off my cheeks, "He will, baby. He will. Why don't you go over to his apartment right now? You need him." I nervously bite my lip, "Okay."

I walk into Ezra's apartment to find him laughing in his sleep on the couch. I put down my jacket and bag before walking over to the couch and sitting on the ground in front of Ezra. I watch him sleep for a second, this might be the last time I see him. For all I know, he could hate me after what I'm about to tell him. I run my hand through his messy curls and place a soft kiss on his forehead. He wraps his arms around me instinctively in his sleep.

"Why did you sleep on the couch, baby?" I whisper tracing my finger across his face. "The pillow smelt like you." He answers, groggily. I laugh, "I hope that isn't a bad thing…" His blue eyes flutter open, "No, I just missed you. The pillow was mocking me." I look up at him, confused, "Well you could've called me." He shakes his head no, "I know but you've spent every night at my apartment for the last week and you've been making me meals and cleaning. I thought you could use some rest."

I shrug, "It's not a big deal. I do it because I love you and I don't feel safe with you being her alone." He smiles and kisses my temple, "I love you too." I pull away nervously, "So umm do y-you want breakfast?" He grabs my hand, "Everything ok?" This is all it takes for me to break down completely. "No, not really." I whisper.

"Hey, hey, baby, what is it?" Ezra asks, cradling me in his arms. "Promise me you won't leave me when I tell you, please." He kisses me over and over, "Are you kidding me? Aria, I love you. You know that! I can't live without you. Please just tell me what's going on so I can fix it." I sniffle and tighten my grip on his shirt, not wanting to let go. "I'm p-pregnant."

Ezra's blue eyes widen. We sit in complete silence. "Please say something." I whisper.

He kisses my head, "I love you so fucking much, Aria." Then, he lifts me up and twirls me around the apartment. I giggle, "Well you're reacting better than I thought you would." He kisses me, hard. "How did you think I would react? I'm going to be a father the love of my life's child!" He hugs my body close and whispers in my ear, "I love you and will until the day I die." The word die sends chills down my spine. For all we know, that day could be tomorrow.

Ezra then softly sits me on the couch and sits next to me. "I'm scared." I whisper. He takes my hands in his, "Why, Aria? This is good. It'll motivate me to work harder. I'll get a real job and buy a house…" I cut him off, "Ezra, you don't even know if you'll be here tomorrow!" I crying now, not even trying to hide my tears. "I want you to get better. So, for right now… let's not make any huge decisions. Please, just focus on getting better. We need you." I say softly, referring to the beautiful baby growing inside me. "Well there's only one thing I need to do that." He replies. "What?" I ask. He leans down to kiss my stomach, "You."


	11. Stay

I'm currently snuggled into Ezra's side watching a movie while he leaves light butterfly kisses down my neck. I moan softly when he sucks the patch of skin under my ear. I quickly turn around in his lap to straddle his body and kiss him lustfully. "You know what?' I whisper in his ear. He brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "What?"

"This little guy is gonna have the best daddy in the world." I reply, referring to my barely noticeable baby bump. I make emphasis on each word, trying to convince myself along with Ezra that Ezra **will **a daddy. Cancer can't take that anyway from him. I won't let it.

"What makes you think the baby's a boy?" He asks, curiously. I rub my stomach mindlessly. "I just feel it. I don't know how to explain it. Ever since I found out I was pregnant I've been picturing a little Ezra in my arms." I want a little baby boy with beautiful blue eyes and dark curls. Ezra laughs a little, "Hey, well I wouldn't mind a beautiful little Aria. She'll be daddy's little princess."

I smile at the thought of Ezra as a father, "Either way, they'll be the most beautiful little boy or girl." Ezra places a loving kiss on my lips, "like you." I lay my head on Ezra's chest, blushing.

"Hey, why don't we go out tonight? It's been awhile since I took you to diner." Ezra suddenly asks. I sit up and turn towards him, "Babe, that would be amazing. Are you sure you're up for that?" Ezra chuckles a little, "Yeah, I'm up for anything that makes you happy. Why don't we go to that vegan place you love?" I smile brightly at him before quickly pecking his lips, "I'd love that. Thank you, Ezra." He kisses my forehead, "Anytime, sweetheart. I'm gonna go take a shower before we leave." I smile, "Okay."

After Ezra leaves I decide I want to take a walk before I start getting ready for diner. I grab my coat and bag before writing a quick note for Ezra, _**Went for a walk. Be back soon. I love you.-Aria **_I place the note on the living room table before heading out the door.

I let out a sigh of contentment when the cool winter air hits my face. I've always loved walks outside of the apartment. The air helps me clear my head.

I walk to the small park across the road and take a seat next to a large oak tree. Ezra and I used to come her all the time when we first started dating. In fact, he even carved our initials in the tree's bark, **E + A Forever **

I think about how much has changed since Ezra carved those words. I'm pregnant. Ezra has a brain tumor.

My pregnancy still hasn't really sunk in yet. I mean, if anyone were to get pregnant at 17, I would think it would be Hanna, not me. I've always been responsible as a child. Sex or alcohol never really interested me. I'll admit it I'm kind of a nerd. This definitely isn't the future I planned for myself but I wouldn't change a thing. Well I mean, except Ezra being sick.

I rub my belly mindlessly and think about Ezra and I taking our little one to this park and sitting in this very bench. I cannot wait to be a mother.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by someone calling my name from behind. "Jake." I respond when I see who it is. He gives me a giant smile, "Long time no see!" I fake a smile, "Yeah. Haha." The last time I saw Jake he was telling Ezra to back off of me when he was trying to tell me about what happened with Maggie! There is no way I'm letting Jake back into my life. He sits down next to me on the bench. Ugh. "So how are you?" He asks.

"I'm great. I'm actually still seeing Ezra." I reply, hoping Jake backs off. "Really? Wow. I thought you would've grown out of that by now." What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Grown out of what exactly?" I ask, trying to hide my annoyance. He chuckles a little, "Oh umm nothing. I meant I thought you would've realized how stupid you were being." I feel my face go red, "Who do you think you are, Jake?"

He laughs, "Aw come on, Aria. I'm just being a concerned friend." I scoff, "We're not friends, Jake."

"Well why don't we change that? Come to dinner with me. Tonight." I laugh a little, "I can't. I'm going out with Ezra tonight."

Jake scoffs, "Oh cut the crap, Aria. We both know you aren't still seeing that bastard." I stand up, "I am and you have no right to talk about him that way. If anyone's a bastard, it's you."

He smirks, "You're coming with me, Aria. Right now let's go." Jake grabs my arm harshly. I suddenly get a terrible feeling that Jake isn't planning on taking me to dinner. I nervously pull away before discretely putting my hand in my purse to find my phone. I need Ezra. "Uh actually. I have to go. Ezra is probably looking for me."

Jake pushes my body roughly against the tree close by. "And he'll keep looking for you…for a very long time." Panic surges through my body as I let out a scream. "Let go of me, Jake!"

I wiggle loose from his grasp and kick him in the groin. He screams in pain and falls to the ground as I sprint back to the apartment building.

I when I get back to 3B I'm panting and practically collapsed on the floor outside Ezra's door. Tears run down my cheeks out of pure terror. Who knows what Jake could've done to my precious baby, let alone me if I hadn't gotten away?

Suddenly the door to Ezra's apartment swings open revealing my loving boyfriend. He notices me on the ground and his eyes widen, "Aria! What happened? Are you alright?" He scoops me up into his arms and carries me inside like a four year old.

I fake a laugh, "Oh you know, just clumsy old me. I tripped on the welcome mat." There is no way Ezra is finding out about what Jake did. Ezra would kill anyone who laid a finger on me. It's not that I don't want Jake dead, I just don't want Ezra in jail.

Ezra smiles, obviously relieved. "Where does it hurt? Do you want me to get you some ice?" I shake my head no, "No thanks, babe. I'm fine. I should start getting ready for dinner." I hop up and head over to the bathroom the get changed.

_Line break_

I put the finishes touches on my makeup and look myself over in the mirror.

I'm wearing a red cocktail dress with black stilettos. My hair is up in a low bun and I'm wearing the diamond hoop earrings that Ezra bought me for my birthday last year.

I smile at my reflection. For the first time in weeks I feel…beautiful.

I walk into the living room to find Ezra watching TV on the couch. His back is turned to me so I quietly walk behind him and wrap my arms around his neck before lightly kissing his ear. "Hey Sexy." I whisper huskily in his ear.

Ezra stands up and wraps his arms around me before kissing me lovingly. "Hey beautiful." He replies against my lips. "Ready to go?"

I nod before grabbing my black pea coat and my bag. We head out the door hand in hand.

**Ezra's POV**

I lead my beautiful girlfriend into her favorite restaurant, _The Bistro_.

"Table for two please." I ask the waiter once we get inside. She leads us to a small table next to the window. Aria used to love this seat when we first started dating. I wonder if she remembers. Sure enough, Aria squeezes my hand and gives me one of her beautiful smiles.

I have to admit, Aria looks absolutely gorgeous tonight. Not that she even doesn't. I'm just so happy to see her excited to get out of the house. Lately the only place she wants to be is copped up in my tiny apartment watching old movies or cuddling in my bed.

To be honest, tonight isn't just about getting out of the house. I have something I need to talk to Aria about and I'm extremely nervous about her reaction.

Last week, I had a doctor's appointment that I never told her about. The doctor told me some news that really made me question whether or not I'm going to make it through this. I try to stay positive for Aria because she really is the reason I'm trying my best to stay alive. I'm terrified about what will happen to her when I'm gone and I'm terrified of being someone where Aria doesn't exist.

Aria smiles at me from across the table, "Thank you so much for tonight, Ezra." I bring her hand to my lips, "Anytime, sweetheart." I couldn't bring myself to look Aria in the eyes. I don't want to see her devastated after I tell her the news.

I fidget with my napkin for a second trying to past time. "Ezra." Aria says suddenly. "Look at me."

I sigh and comply. "Is everything ok?" She asks me, a worried expression on her beautiful face.

"Actually no. I went to the oncologist last week." I tell her nervously.

Her eyes widen, "What did he say? Are you ok?" I immediately regret telling her. I give her hand a gentle squeeze. "Ezra! What is it?" She practically yells.

Just then our waitress appears, "Good Evening my name is Jennifer. I'll be your server tonight. Are you two ready to order or do you need an extra minute?"

"A few more minutes please." I reply. She nods and walks away.

I wait a few minutes before speaking. "I asked him about my chance of survival and he told me I have a 67 percent chance and an even lower chance of fully recovering from surgery." My heart breaks in two when I see a single tear rolling down Aria's cheek. "Shh." I whisper wiping away the tear.

I take a deep breath before continuing, "Look, Aria. When I'm gone-"

"No. Ezra stop please. I swear I'm leaving if you don't stop. I'm not listening to this. Y-you're not leaving me and our baby. No. No." Aria stops me midsentence, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Aria, let me finish."

She yanks her hand out of mine, "No, Ezra! I'm not going to listen to you talk about dying! You're not going to die! You can't. You c-can't leave me." She begins to hyperventilate as more tears run down her cheeks.

"Aria, I need you to promise me that when I go, you will move on and forget about me. My biggest fear is that you won't leave the house and you'll shut out your friends and family. You can't Aria. Please. You need to be happy. For me and for the baby." My voice cracks on the last word and my eyes fill with tears. "Please." I whisper again.

Aria takes my face in her tiny hands, "Ezra, I can't promise you that. You know I can't. But for you I'd try." She uses her thumbs to wipe away my tears. "I love you." She whispers.

Jennifer comes back with a notepad and pen, "What can I get for you two?"

Aria stands up and grabs her purse off the table, "Actually, I'm leaving."

I grab her arm, "Aria-"

"I need some time to think, Ezra. I'll see you later."

**Aria's POV**

I walk out of the restaurant and towards The Brew.

I don't even know if Emily is working tonight but I need someone to talk to.

How could Ezra be so selfish! Doesn't he understand that I need him? Doesn't he know how much he means to me?

I wipe the endless flow of tears from my eyes and take my heels off. There is no way I'm walking in these.

As I look around I realize I have no idea where I am and it's pitch black outside. At this point I have no clue what to do. I'm lost and there's no way I'm calling Ezra right now.

Suddenly, I feel someone roughly grab me from behind. I scream but the stranger covers my mouth and nose with a piece of cloth. I try to breath and I immediately feel dizzy. "Ezra!" I scream. The stranger tightens his arms around my body.

I try to wiggle free from his grasp but it's no use. I'm getting weaker and weaker by the second.

I feel my body go limp as the man lifts me up in his arms. Everything around me fades to black.

* * *

**Okay everyone I realize it's been FOREVER since I last updated and I'm so sorry. My only excuse is homework and I know that's pathetic. Anyways I know this chapter will probably have a lot of mistakes but I really wanted to update for you guys so I'm sorry. I'm writing the next chapter right now so that should be up by next week and I also have one or two one shots i'll be posting soon. Tysm for reading and as always please please please review. (the more reviews the faster the update!) xoxo**


	12. I need you

**Okay so this chapter is going to be a little more graphic I guess then other chapters. Read at your own risk. I hope you enjoy and please review. Remember the more reviews the faster the update! ;) **

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I've been sitting in my apartment for half an hour waiting for Aria to come back. I've left her countless voicemails but she hasn't called me back. I'm starting to get worried about her.

After Aria left the restaurant I told the waitress my girlfriend was feeling sick and left. The entire experience was extremely awkward.

The only thing I can think about now is Aria. She's just so tiny and I hate the idea of her alone when it's dark and freezing outside. I decide to call her one more time, **Hi its Aria. Ezra stop it! *Laughter* I'm probably busy right now but leave a message and I'll call you back. *More laughter* **

I smile at the sound of Aria's beautiful laugh. She made her answering machine message while she was at my apartment. We had been dating for about a month. I was tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing. God, I miss that laugh. I feel like she's never laughing anymore.

I hang up the phone. Where could she be? I run my hand through my messy curls. God, if anything happened to Aria I would never forgive myself. I decide to call Ella.

She picks up on the third ring, "Ezra? What's wrong it's ten o'clock?"

"Uh is Aria there?" I ask nervously. "No…I thought she was with you. Why did something happen?" Ella asks, concern in her voice. I begin to panic, "We h-had a disagreement. I'm going to call Spencer to see if she heard anything from her. I'll call you when we find her."

"Ok thank you, Ezra and I'm sure she's fine." Ella replies. "Oh, and Ezra?" She says suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Aria told me about your tumor. I'm so sorry. I know we've had our disagreements but I always knew you were a great guy. You don't deserve this." Ella says, sincerely.

I smile a little at her words, "Thank you Ella." We say our goodbyes and I call Spencer.

"Hello?" She answers, groggily. "Hey, Spencer its Ezra. I don't know where Aria is and I'm getting really worried. Is she with you?"

"Uh Aria? No. Are you two fighting or something?" She asks. "Uh no but could you call Emily and Hanna and see if they've heard from her?" I grab my jacket and keys off the kitchen counter. "Yeah of course."

I thank her and hang up before heading out the door. I'm going to find Aria.

I drive back to the restaurant and sprint towards the door hoping Jennifer is still there. I walk inside and am relieved to see the waitress cleaning an empty table. I quickly walk over to her, "Excuse me, have you seen my girlfriend? Did she come back here after I left?"

Jennifer furrows her eye brows, "No, I'm sorry sir but I'll let you know If I do."

I nod and walk out, my heart pounding in my chest.

I'm now completely terrified of what could be happening to Aria. Someone could easily grab her tiny body and they could be hurting her at this very moment. I begin the feel sick at the thought of someone touching my precious girlfriend and our beautiful baby.

I'm surprised by my phone vibrating in the pocket of my jeans. Relief washes over me when I realize it's a text from Aria but that relief is quickly replaced by pure panic when I read what it says,** Jake. Spencer's barn.**

**Aria's POV**

I wake up in a dark place. My head is pounding and I feel dizzy.

I look around and I realize this place looks extremely familiar. I feel like I've been here a million times.

"Hello?" I ask, timidly.

"You're awake." I hear someone reply. Jake.

"Ezra! Help me! Please!" I begin screaming. Jake roughly grabs me and covers my mouth with his hand. I bite it hard and he slaps me across the face. "You fucking bitch. I was going to go easy on you but not anymore." Jake spats at me, angrily.

Panic fills my body, "What are you going to do to me?" I whimper.

He begins to unzip his pants as hot tears run down my cheeks. "Please n-no. I'm pregnant. Please. Stop." I begin to hyperventilate. "You think I care about your piece of shit of a child?" Jake laughs.

I feel absolutely disgusted at the thought of anyone touching me intimately that isn't Ezra. I hate myself for not protecting our baby. "I'm so sorry." I whisper to my unborn child. Hopefully someday he'll forgive me. That is if Jake doesn't kill me.

Suddenly Jake pulls something out of his pocket. A tiny pill. "Swallow this." I begin to shake, "Please d-don't do this." I sob. I place my hands on my stomach, protectively.

Jake throws me against the wall before forcefully opening my mouth and shoving the pill down my throat. I sob and fall to the ground, landing on my butt. I feel something in my back pocket. My phone. I need to text Ezra.

I look around and I suddenly remember where I am. Spencer's barn. The girls and I used to have sleepovers here almost every weekend. How did I not recognize the place sooner? All I need to do now is distract Jake while I text Ezra where I am.

I scramble off the ground and kick Jake as hard as I can in the stomach. He coughs and falls to the ground, gasping for breath. I quickly type Ezra a message as I feel the drugs setting in. I hit send just as Jake rips my phone of my hand.

He harshly grabs my body and slams me onto the ground. My head hits something hard and the way down and my vision gets blurry. I feel blood soaking the back of my head as the drugs take over my exhausted body. "You disgusting piece of shit. I can't believe I ever loved you. You deserve everything I'm about to do to you."

He wraps his hands around my neck, "I would kill you right now but that would be too easy. You deserve to suffer."

A part of me wishes he did just kill me. I would rather death then to be violated and robbed of my dignity. I would rather death then to disappoint Ezra. I couldn't protect our baby. Jake is going to kill us both. I loose consciousness as he begins to rip off my clothes. _I love you, Ezra. I'm so sorry._

**Ezra's POV**

My blood boils at the sight of his name. I swear when I find that bastard I will kill him with my bare hands. No one lays a finger on my Aria.

I cringe at the thought of Jake touching her. Aria's probably terrified right now.

I remember the rest of the text. Spencer's barn.

I immediately dial Spencer's number. She picks up on the first ring, "Ezra, did you find Aria?"

"Spencer, I need you to call 911. Jake took Aria. They're in your barn." I run back to my car and turn the key to start the ignition. I hear a gasp on the other end of the phone.

"Oh my god." She whispers.

"Spencer, you need to listen to me. Aria could be hurt. You need to call an ambulance. Please." My voice cracks on the last word.

"Ok." Spencer sobs.

"And Spencer, don't go outside until I get there. I'm on my way." With that I hang up and drive as fast as I can below the speed limit to Spencer's house.

xxx

The second I pull up to Spencer's house I sprint up to her front door before ringing the doorbell. Spencer immediately opens the door. "Let's go." I say urgently.

We quickly make our way into the backyard and run towards the barn. I open the door revealing Aria unconscious on the ground, missing her shirt. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach, "Aria!"

I quickly drop to my knees and wrap my arms around her limp body. Spencer hands me a blanket which I use to cover Aria's exposed chest. "I'm here, Sweetheart." I whisper, kissing her forehead lovingly. "Did you call an ambulance?" I ask Spencer, urgently. She nods.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I hear someone shout behind me. My face turns red with furry when I turn around and see Jake. "Take Aria inside and wait for the ambulance." I instruct Spencer, handing her the unconscious girl in my arms.

"What I'm doing is kicking your ass for touching my girlfriend. I swear to god if you raped her-"

"I didn't." Jake scoffs. "You got here before I could. But once I get you out of the way I'll go back to what I was doing."

I lung forward and punch him in the jaw, "I'm going to make you wish you were never born." I scream angrily. A look of complete terror washes over Jake's features. I throw his body onto the ground and kick him in the stomach until he's coughing up blood.

"P-please stop." He mumbles, weakly.

"Oh I'll stop. I'll stop just like you stopped for Aria." I hit him in the face over and over until he looks like a bloody mess. I suddenly realize what I've done when I see his bloody body sprawled out on the floor.

When I saw Aria lying limp on the ground something snapped in me. My Aria was almost _raped. _A beautiful, innocent girl was about to be violated and scarred for life by this bastard. "He deserved everything I did to him" I tell myself.

I walk outside and tell a police officer where I left Jake before running back to Spencer's house to find Aria.

I see two paramedics lifting my girlfriend onto a stretcher. I walk over to them and grab Aria's hand before bringing it to my lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

This is all my fault. If I followed Aria out of the restaurant this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let her leave alone.

Tears begin to blur my vision as a paramedic tries to pull me away from Aria, "Sir, you'll have to meet us at the hospital. Only family in the ambulance." He tells me sternly.

"N-no…I-I…Please. I'm her fiancé. We're almost family. Please." I lie. The man gives me a sympathetic look, "Well ok." I sigh in relief, "Thank you so much."

I climb into the ambulance behind the stretcher and stroke Aria's dark hair. "I'm so sorry, baby." I whisper.


	13. I'm here

I'm currently sitting in the waiting room waiting anxiously for news about Aria and our baby. The paramedics rushed her into the ER almost two hours ago and the girls and I are still yet to hear anything about her condition.

"I'm a fucking idiot." I whisper putting my head in my hands.

"Ezra. Stop." Spencer warns, rubbing my back with her hand. "Aria will be fine. You need to stop beating yourself up about this."

I wipe a tear from my cheek, "She doesn't deserve this."

"Ezra, you saved her life." Emily reminds me. I scoff, "Don't you get it? I'm the reason she's in the emergency room!" Tears blur my vision once again. If only the girls knew that I wasn't only worried about Aria but also our unborn baby. "If I hadn't let her leave the restaurant alone she would be okay right now!"

The girls share an uneasy glance. "What?" I ask.

"Ezra, what happened with you and Aria?" Hanna asks.

I sigh. "I told Aria the truth. I'm not going to make it through this. I have a 67 percent of survival and an even smaller chance of making it through surgery. I told Aria I want her to move on after I'm gone. I just want her to be happy." I put my head in my hands, disgusted with myself.

I hear a scoff come from Spencer, "Do you even know how much you mean to Aria? I can't even imagine how she felt when you said that. Of course she left the restaurant! How did you expect she would react to you basically telling her you were giving up on her?"

"Aria would do anything for you, Ezra. Anything. Hell, she spent three weeks doing nothing but taking care of you! She loves you and you're leaving her. Right now she probably feels betrayed and alone." Hanna chimes in.

Tears run freely down my face and I let out a broken sob. Don't they realize I know that? Don't they know this isn't my choice? I didn't choose cancer it chose me. I look up to see the girl's surprised faces, obviously taken aback by my sobs. "I know. I fucking know. _I love her. _God, I love her." I whisper, laughing darkly.

Emily clears her throat, "Ezra, a few weeks ago…while you were getting chemo, the girls and I came to visit Aria in the hospital. She was a mess, puffy eyes, and messy hair. She said something that made me realize exactly how much you mean to her. She said, "I wish it were me." Did you hear me? She said she wished she were the one _dying with cancer. _If that's not true love then I don't know what is."

My eyes widen. She said that? No. That's crazy. She knows I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she were sick.

Emily continues, "I know Aria doesn't blame you for giving up. But, I do know Aria needs _you._ She needs you here. Alive. I see it when she looks at you. You're her everything."

I need to fix this. For Aria.

"Do you love Aria?" Spencer asks suddenly. "More than life." I respond immediately. She smiles, "I know you do. And I know you want to do what's best for her." I nod. "But think about this. You know that feeling of pure terror and panic you had the minute you found Aria?"

"That would be an understatement." I mumble. Spencer continues, "Aria feels that. Every. Single. Day. Every morning she wakes up and remembers her boyfriend is dying. She calls me in the middle of the night crying over a nightmare she had about you."

I gasp. I've never thought about that way. "The cancer isn't just killing you, Ezra. It's killing Aria."

Everything comes together in my mind. Why hadn't I noticed this before? Aria hasn't been eating or leaving the house. She's pale. She's _depressed._ "Oh god, oh god. Aria. I'm an idiot." I sob before running an anxious hand through my messy hair.

Hanna rubs my back with the palm of her hand, "She needs you to be okay."

"I need to apologize. I need to tell her I love her. Oh god, Aria." I start rambling. I thank the girls for everything before walking to the front desk. "Do you know how Aria Montgomery is doing?" I ask nervously.

The lady smiles warmly, "She's okay for the most part. She's been screaming for someone in her sleep. Do you know an Ezra?" My heart sinks, "I'm Ezra." Her eyes widen, "Oh! Come with me."

The women leads me to a tiny hospital room but we stop outside of the door. "Mrs. Montgomery has been through a lot so she might be a little emotional. Nightmares and mood swings are common." The nurse warns me. I nod, "Can I please see her?" I ask.

She smiles, "Of course, just be cautious. Don't say anything that might upset her. Call me if you need anything. I'll come in to check on her later."

"Thank you. I-is the baby ok?" I ask, anxiously. "We did an ultrasound. Fortunately, your baby boy is perfectly healthy." The nurse reassures me.

My eyes widen, "A b-boy?" She smiles. "Congratulations."

"Wow. Thank you so much, for everything." I say sincerely. "My pleasure." The women smiles softly before down the hall into another patient's room.

I mentally prepare myself for what I'm about to do. I need to tell Aria how sorry I am. She can't keep living in fear of losing me because that is never going to happen. I'm never leaving her.

I wipe the tears still flowing from my eyes before opening the door to Aria's room.

I walk silently as possible to my sleeping girlfriend's hospital bed. "Hey, baby." I whisper.

Aria begins to whimper in her sleep and my heart breaks. She must be having another nightmare. "Ezra help me." She cries. The sound is all it takes for me to completely loose it. I wrap my arms around her and sob into her hair. "I'm here, Sweetheart. I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Aria's cries die down as she stirs awake. The room is silent for a moment before she lets out a blood curdling scream. "Aria!" My eyes widen in fear. "Ezra! Help me!" She screams. "Jake, please don't hurt me!"

I realize Aria is in shock from everything that's happened. She thinks she's in that bastards arms, not mine. I softly grab her face in my hands, "Aria, it's me Ezra. I'm here. You're safe. I'm here." Salty tears flow freely from her eyes, "N-no. This isn't real. I'm dead. I lost my baby. Ezra is leaving me. This must be heaven. You're my heaven."

My heart breaks at the sight in front of me. I can't help but crash my lips against hers. "It's me. I'm here, Aria. You're alive. _Thank God _you're alive." I whisper against her bruised lips. "I don't believe you." She whispers.

I kiss her again, this time with more force. "It's me." I repeat. "No. My Ezra isn't hear. He's gone. He's leaving me." Her voice cracks on the last word.

This is all my fault. My Aria is broken and I never even noticed. "No, baby. No. It's Ezra. _Your_ Ezra. I'm not leaving you_. I love you._" My voice is strained from crying. I want her to listen to me. I _need_ her to listen.

I kiss her forehead repeatedly. "Aria. Please." I whisper. I'm surprised when I feel her tiny arms wrap around my neck. I feel her tears soaking my shirt. "Oh, Aria" I breath, relived. I pull her into my arms and cradle her like a two year old. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." I plead with her.

She lifts her head to look me in the eyes. "Oh course I forgive you. D-don't apologize. I love you." She tightens her arms around me, "I'm sorry." She sobs.

"Why?" I ask, confused. "I lost our baby." She whispers. My eyes widen, "Our baby is perfect Aria. He's perfect."

"He?" Her tiny voice asks. I laugh. "It's a boy, baby. I'm going to be a father to a beautiful baby boy. Thank you, Aria. You've made me so happy. So so happy." I kiss her lovingly.

"What happened?" She asks me.

"I got your text and Spencer and I found you unconscious in her barn. God, I was so worried I'd lost you." I whisper, pushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

Aria looks up at me, confused. "And Jake?" I shudder at the name, "He didn't touch you Aria. He's in custody now. You're safe."

"He didn't ra-"I cut her off, not even wanting to think about the possibility. "No." I answer before pulling her closer to me. "He didn't touch you, Aria. He'll never touch you." Aria plays with my fingers, "Are you ok?" She whispers. I bury my face in the crook of her neck. "As long as you're safe, Aria, I'm perfect." She doesn't respond but she seems tense.

"Sweetheart, we're okay. Everything is fine." I begin to massage her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her neck.

"I'm not okay, Ezra." She croaks.

"What do you mean, baby?" I ask, confused. As far as I'm concerned, Aria is perfect. She's safe. Our baby is healthy. I'm going to make sure everything is fixed. So what does she mean?

Aria removes my hands from her shoulders and turns around to face me. I wait for her to answer my question but she doesn't respond she just kisses me. I pull away, reluctantly. "Aria. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"I miss you." She whispers.

I wrap my arms around her once again. "I'm here. I'm always here."

Aria looks up at me, confused. "You aren't leaving me?"

"Aria, I can't promise you that I won't leave you. But I can promise you that If I do leave, it will not be my choice. Leaving you will never be my choice. I'm going to fight until cancer takes my last breath." I respond. "I was a coward, Aria. But today made me realize... I need you. I need to be with you. I need to protect you. I need to see that beautiful smile every morning. I need to be the best father I can to our little boy."

Tears of joy run down Aria's face, "You'll be an amazing father." She whispers before kissing every inch of skin on my face. "I. Love. You. So. Much." She breaths in between kisses.

* * *

"Aria?" I ask softly. We are tangled in each others arms in Aria's hospital bed. "Mhm?" She mumbles, sleepily.

"Marry me." I whisper, running my hand through her hair. Her body tenses, "What?" She sits up.

"I don't have a ring." I smile. "But I promise I will have one when I propose. When that day comes, will you agree to marry me?"

She laughs, as if it's the stupidest question in the world, "Of course I will." I wrap my hand around hers. "Good." I say softly.

**What did you think? Are you glad Aria is okay? Were you surprised by the "proposal" at the end? I'd like to thank everyone on instagram who encouraged me to update! I was just lacking passion for this story. If you guys could leave ideas for future chapters that would be much appreciated. Thank you guys! Please review. I'll update at 60 reviews. **


	14. Home

**Hey guys! I would appreciate it if you read the au at the bottom of this chapter! Thanks so much. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I regain consciousness to a pounding headache. It's so bad that I can nothing but cry for the one person I know can always make me feel better. "Ezra." I groan.

I feel someone wrap their arms around me and at first I'm relieved, thinking its Ezra, but these aren't Ezra's arms. They feel…different. My eyes snap open in fear however, I'm immediately relived to see my best friend hovering over me.

"Aria, it's ok. It's me. What hurts?" She asks, concern written across her features. "My head, Spence. Get Ezra." I cry.

Her eyes widen and she bites her bottom lip nervously. "What is it?" I ask, sitting up.

When she doesn't answer I get worried. Where's Ezra? Did something happen to him? "Spence! Answer my question."

"Calm down. He's fine. He's just not…here." She answers, still hesitant. "Where is he?" I ask, looking for my phone to call my boyfriend. "Aria, stop. You're freaking out over nothing. He went back to his apartment to get some rest because he had a headache. He's coming back to pick you up in twenty minutes. He didn't think you would be waking up before he got back."

I exhale. "A headache? Did you tell the Doctor, Spence? It could be serious. I don't like the idea of him being at the apartment alone…" She nods, "We told him and he gave Ezra some painkillers. Everything's under control Aria. Now I'm gonna go get the nurse and let her know you're awake. She'll bring you something for your head."

"Okay." I mumble. I almost forgot about my pounding head when she told me about Ezra. Spencer hugs me one last time, "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you, Aria. Last night was the most terrifying night of my life and I'm sure it was hell for Ezra. He really loves you."

I smile, "I know. I love you too, Spence." She kisses my forehead before leaving the room, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I was almost killed last night. If Ezra hadn't gotten there in time I'd be in a body bag at the morgue right about now. But, Ezra found me. He saved my life. I'm alive and safe. Ezra and I are back to normal. So I have nothing to worry about, right?

I sigh. For the first time in a long time I'm…okay. Or at least everything around me is "okay." Ezra's sick but for at least the time being he's doing well.

The only thing I have to do now is make sure he stays that way. The only way to do that is to stay with Ezra at all times, but I can't do that with my parents always wanting me back home. The only solution would be to…move in.

Why didn't I think of that before? It's perfect! Ezra will be safe and I'll be able to sleep at night knowing he's safe. I'm sure Ezra wouldn't mind if I stayed with him, would he? It would only be until we found a house to live in together…

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when a frantic Ezra practically sprints into my room and wraps his arms around me. "Hey, beautiful. I'm sorry I wasn't here. I thought I would be back before you woke up." He mumbles, kissing my forehead. He lets his lips linger on my skin and I inhale his cinnamon scent before he pulls away.

"How's your head?" Ezra asks, pushing my hair behind my ear.

"It's not that bad anymore." I lie, snuggling into his chest. He sighs, "I'm gonna get you out of here, Aria. We'll go back to the apartment and I'll spend the entire day taking care of you. I know you hate the hospital."

I smile, "The hospital isn't so bad when you're here. I just don't like being alone." Ezra kisses the top of my head, "You'll never be alone, Aria. I'll always be here."

Just then, a nurse enters the room along with my best friend. "Who's ready to go home?" She smiles brightly. "Me." I giggle.

"You're very lucky, Mrs. Montgomery. You and your baby boy are gonna be just fine." I look up at my fiancé with admiration, "Thanks to Ezra." He squeezes my hand, a look of pride and happiness on his face.

The nurse hands me an Advil and Ezra fills out my discharge papers. Soon enough, we're in the car heading back to the apartment.

"Ezra?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence in the car.

"Yeah, baby?" He replies, keeping his eyes on the road. I continue, nervously. "I love you. So… I want to know you're safe, always. When I don't know where you are… I get nervous and I feel sick. I don't want something to happen-"

He cuts me off, "Aria. What is it? You can tell me anything, you know that."

I sigh, "Can I stay at your apartment?" Ezra chuckles and I play with my fingers in my lap. "Of course you can, sweetheart. I already told you I would take care of you."

He thinks I'm asking him to spend the night.

"No. I mean, permanently. I want to move in with you. Please. It would be make me feel a thousand times better if you weren't at the apartment alone." I mumble, barely making out the words.

Ezra's eyes widen and then a wide smile stretches across his lips. "And here I was thinking I'd have to get a ring on that beautiful little finger of yours before I'd be able to get you to more in." He shakes his head, laughing.

"So I can move in?" I ask, my eyes widening. This was definitely not the reaction I was expecting from him.

Ezra squeezes my hand, "Yes. I want to spend every day waking up to your gorgeous face."

I lean over to kiss his cheek, overcome with emotion. "I love you. Thank you so much. I love you. Thank you." He chuckles yet again, "You're silly, baby girl. Anything you want is yours, I told you." I sigh in contentment. Now all I have to do is tell my parents…about everything.

We're back at the apartment in no time. Ezra opens the car door for me before scooping me into his arms. "Get ready to be pampered out of your mind." He whispers in my ear. I giggle and hide my face in the crook of his neck.

I kiss Ezra's neck as he carries me into the apartment and lays me gently on the couch. Without a word, he kisses my forehead and walks into the bathroom.

I hear him turn on the water before walking back to me and lifting me into his arms. He carries me into the bathroom and sets me down on my feet.

I watch as he pours a clear liquid into the rising water. Bubbles begin to fill the bathtub.

"A bath does sound really good right now." I sigh wrapping my arms around Ezra's torso. He chuckles, "I thought you'd say that." He turns around and kisses me softly. "Do you want me to leave while you get dressed?"

I shake my head, "Can you help me?" He nods before pulling my sweatshirt above my head and unclasping my bra. Suddenly, he begins leaving soft kisses from below my ear to my collarbone. I shiver in delight.

I then slide down my knit shorts and lace panties before stepping into the warm water and sighing. "Does it feel good, sweetheart?" Ezra asks.

I nod and close my eyes, letting the water sooth my tired body. I hear Ezra leaving the room and immediately call out to him. "Ezra?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Can you get it with me? Please?" I mumble, biting my lip. He nods and pulls of his shirt before sliding down his pants and boxers. I scoot forward in the tub to make room for him.

Ezra slides into the water behind me and wraps his arms around me before kissing the top of my head. "I love you." I whisper sincerely. "I adore you." He replies. I look up and him, "Adore?"

"I wanted to find a word stronger than love." He explains. "Adoration. It means deep love. That was the closest I could get to the way I feel about you. But, Aria…when I look at you, there aren't enough words in the universe to explain the way I feel. I love you with everything inside me. Nothing can be right if you're not okay."

I nod, at a complete loss for words. "I adore you, Ezra." I whisper. I feel almost ashamed of my lame attempt to express my true feelings for this man. Although, Ezra just about nailed exactly how I felt.

We spend a few moments in complete silence before Ezra leans down to whisper in my ear. "So…a baby boy." I smile widely, "Can you believe it, Ezra? We're gonna be a family." He chuckles at my enthusiasm. "Have you thought of any names yet?"

Aiden is the first thing that comes to mind. Ever since I was a little girl I've always wanted a little boy named Aiden. "Yes." I nod. "Aiden. Aiden Fitz."

I don't have to turn around to know Ezra's beaming. "Do you like it?" I ask, nervously. He tightens his arms around me. "I love it. I guess I'm still wrapping my mind around the fact that in nine months I'm gonna be a daddy."

I smile, "I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father of my children."

Ezra kisses my cheek before stepping out of the bathtub and wrapping a towel around his torso. "I'll be back in a second."

After about a minute, Ezra returns dressed in his flannel pajama pants. He grabs a fresh towel and lifts me out of the water before carrying me bridal style into his bedroom. He places me on the bed and walks over to his dresser to grab a pair of my panties and my favorite t-shirt of his from my personal drawer.

He hands them to me and I pull the t-shirt over my head before sliding into the panties.

Ezra then pulls back the covers on his bed and gets in, pulling me with him. I sigh in delight and snuggle closer to him.

"We're gonna be okay, baby. I'll get better and then I'm gonna make you my wife. I love you and our son so so much." Ezra whispers, kissing the top of my head.

I nod, tearfully. "We love you too, Ezra."

* * *

**I UPDATED, FINALLY. Please please please don't kill me. I know it took forever and I have no excuse. I'm sorry. But I like the way this chapter turned out and I hope you did to. Most importantly, I need your guys' input. What do you think about "Aiden" for their son? I really like it. And I know some of you were saying you wanted Aria to move in, there you go! Please don't hold back any ideas or comments. I really want to make this story something you all enjoy reading. So, if there is something you want me to include in the story line...LET ME KNOW. :) Thank you very very much for reading and as always, PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Trouble in Paradise

I'm awoken by loud knocks, more like pounds, on the door. I look over at the alarm clock to see it reads 5:30 am. Who could it be this early in the morning?

Rubbing my eyes, I stretch and quietly get out of bed, careful not to wake Aria. She immediately notices my absence, even in her sleep.

"Ezra." She mumbles, groggily.

I chuckle and kiss her forehead. "I'll be right back. There's someone at the door." I whisper to her softy. I'm surprised she's even able to sleep through the loud noises coming from the living room.

Quickly, I walk across the cold wood floor and open the door. My eyes widen when I see who it is. "Mr. Montgomery? What are you doing here?" He seemed pissed. No, pissed would be an understatement.

Byron pushes past me and into the apartment. "Where's Aria?" He fumes. "I know she's here. Aria!?"

"Byron, please. It's early. Can't you just let her sleep? I mean she is pregn-"I begin to reason with him, hoping he'll come back in the afternoon. After I can get some coffee in my system.

"She's what?!" Byron practically screams in my face. My eyes widen. I didn't even realize me mistake.

"N-nothing. I said she's p-probably tired." I stutter nervously, trying to cover up my error. I suddenly feel tiny arms wrapping around my torso.

"Ezra? What's going on here?" Aria asks sleepily. I can't help but smile when she lets out an adorable yawn.

Her eyes widen when she realizes who I'm talking to. "Dad? What are you doing here?" She asks innocently, walking towards him.

"That doesn't matter, Aria. What matters is that you are coming home with me. Now." Byron growls, grabbing his daughters arm. "Dad! No, I'm staying here! What are you doing?" Aria screams.

I immediately step in front of Aria protectively, in between the two. "Byron, please. Can we just talk this over? There's an explanation, I swear." I plead with my girlfriend's father.

Byron glares at me before turning towards Aria who only offers him a pleading smile. He sighs, "You have five minutes, and then I'm taking Aria home."

I nod and lead the three of us to the couch. Aria and I sit hand in hand on the couch while Byron sits in the chair across from us. I clear my throat nervously and Aria gives my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"Well, about a month ago, I passed out in my apartment while Aria was at the Brew with her friends. When she got back, she found me and called 911. They umm… told me it was cancer." I mumble the last part.

Byron's eyes widen, "I'm so sorry, Ezra. I had no ide-"I cut him off.

"It's not over." I explain before continuing the story. "Since we found out, Aria has been nothing but a blessing. She cooks meals and cleans and she's always there if I ever need her. I don't know what I'd do without her." I smile and look down at my girlfriend appreciatively.

Aria simply smiles and looks down at her lap, blush forming on her cheeks. Byron's eyes soften as he looks at his daughter proudly.

"Then, about three weeks ago…we found out Aria was pregnant." I mumble nervously, struggling to meet Byron's gaze.

The room is completely silent for a moment before Aria clears her throat. "Dad, I'm s-so sorry." Tears are now running freely down her face. I wipe one away with my thumb and kiss the side of her head in an effort to comfort her.

I look up at Byron and am surprised to see he doesn't seem surprised, or angry for that matter. Aria notices it as well. "Dad, you don't seem surprised…"

He sighs, "That's because I'm not, Aria. Your mom told me… I guess I just wouldn't believe it until I heard it from you."

Aria stood up and took a step towards her father. "She told you?" She sniffled, confused.

Byron nods, "She had a nightmare one night about you and she told me. She's worried about you, Aria." He turns towards me, "Both of you."

I stand and step forward, taking Aria's hand in mine. "Mr. Montgomery, I love your daughter more than anything. I promise I'll take care of her every step of the pregnancy and I'll be the best father I can to our son."

Byron's eyes soften, "Son?" Aria smiles, "We want to name him Aiden. Aiden Fitz."

Suddenly, tears are running down Byron's face as he wraps his arms around his daughter. "I love you so much, sweetheart. I know you'll be an amazing mother. I just worry about you. So much."

"I love you too, daddy." Aria whispers.

Byron then pulls away and to my surprise, wraps his arms around me. "You'll be a great father, Ezra. Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"Always." I reply, truthfully.

Aria speaks up, "Dad, we have something else to tell you." He looks at her, confused.

Nervously, she continues. "Two nights ago, I ran into Jake."

"You mean your ex, Jake?" Byron asks. She nods. "I went out for a walk while Ezra was getting ready to go out for dinner and he recognized me at the park. He started insulting me and Ezra and then he tried to…touch me. I kicked him and ran back to the apartment before anything happened though."

Both Byron and my eyes widen. Aria ran into Jake before dinner? And he tried to touch her? Why didn't she tell me! I could've prevented everything that happened to her! She wouldn't have almost been raped! I stay completely silent in complete shock.

My jaw tightens as she continues. "Ezra and I got in an argument at dinner and I left early. I was going to walk to the brew but it was dark and I had no idea where I was. Then I felt these strong arms around me and he put this rag on my face." Tears run down her face as she recalls the night's events.

"Everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was in Spencer's barn and I kept telling myself, 'I need to get out of this for Ezra and the baby.' Then I woke up in the hospital. The nurses told me that Ezra saved my life."

It's almost impossible to not comfort my girlfriend but I restrain myself. I need to find out why she would lie to me first.

Byron looks just as angry as I feel. "How could someone do that to an innocent girl? Where is Jake? I swear I'm going to make him regret ever looking at you."

Aria shakes her head, "Dad, no. Ezra took care of him. He's in custody now. I don't know what I'd do without him, Dad." She smiles up at me gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Ezra. I don't know what to say." Byron says, sincerity in every word.

I run my hand through my hair, overwhelmed. I wouldn't have had to save Aria's life is she had told me what happened with Jake beforehand. I wouldn't have almost lost the person that means the most to me in my life. I wouldn't have had the worst fucking night of my life worrying about her and our son.

I let out a deep breath, "Of course, Byron. I'll always protect Aria. She means everything to me."

Byron smiles before turning back towards Aria, "So are you okay now, Aria?"

She nods, "I'm okay. I'm perfect actually. Really, Dad." Byron gives Aria one last hug and kisses her forehead.

"Well then I guess I better get going. It's late and you need your rest. But, Aria?" Byron asks.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Please call your mom tomorrow. It'll help to hear your voice." He smiles.

"Sure, Dad. I love you." She walks him to the door. "Drive safe."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Good night." She closes the door behind him and nervously walks towards me.

"I know you're mad." She whispers, ashamed.

I scoff, "Mad would be an understatement." She looks down at the floor. "Ezra, please don't be. Just listen to me. Please."

I shake my head, "Aria, you have no idea what I went through that night. You could have been raped or hurt or even worse, killed. Our baby could have been killed. I almost lost my entire world and it would've have all been my fault. All of that could have been prevented, but you decided to lie to me. I don't understand why you'd ever do that to me."

Her face crumbles, "I know. I know. I just didn't want to worry you over nothing. I had no idea that Jake would try to hurt me again. I didn't think I was that big of a deal…"

My eyes widen, "Not that big of a deal?! Aria, I went through hell thinking I'd lost you. That isn't a big deal to you? Look, your safety may mean nothing to you but to me it's everything and lying to me was a pretty selfish thing to do."

"I'm sorry." She whispers, her voice breaking.

I sigh. "I can't think about this right now. We're supposed to be honest with each other. I just-… I don't know." I walk past her and grab my keys and coat. Aria grabs my arm, "Where are you going?"

I shrug, "Out." To be completely honest I didn't know where I was going, but any where's better than here. I'm frustrated, and angry, and confused. If I don't leave now, I'm going to do or say something I'm gonna regret.

Tears fill her eyes. "Be safe, please." I nod before heading out the door.

**Aria's POV**

I really screwed up this time. Ezra's gone and who knows when he'll be back and I'm alone in an apartment where everything reminds me of us.

I knew I should've told him about Jake but I honestly thought he would leave me alone after he found out I was still with Ezra. He knew Ezra would never let anything happen to me.

But I was wrong and now Ezra's furious. I can only hope now that he'll forgive me.

Tears run down my cheeks as I climb back into bed. This time, without my boyfriend. I snuggle into Ezra's blankets, hoping his scent will bring me some comfort.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, tearfully. I know he can't hear me but I don't know what else to do.

Falling asleep is extremely difficult. It's something I haven't done without Ezra's arms around me for a long time. So I lay there in my boyfriend's bed, silently praying that he's safe and he'll come back home soon.

After about an hour, I run out of tears and finally drift into a troubled sleep.

**Oh no! Will ezria be able to work through this? Where did Ezra go? Review to find out! I'll update once I reach 85 reviews!**


	16. Apologies

**Ezra's POV**

I've been driving aimlessly for about an hour now. Tonight's events keep replaying over and over in my head. I found out Aria kept what happened with Jake from me and I yelled at her and stormed out of the apartment, leaving her alone in tears.

I guess I was a little harsh but could anyone blame me? My girlfriend was inappropriately touched by her ex-boyfriend! I can't help but feel betrayed and angry that she didn't tell me.

I thought that after the Maggie incident that Aria and I agreed that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other anymore. I've always tried to be completely honest with her. I trust Aria with my life.

Why did she feel like she couldn't come to me with this? I know she didn't want me to worry but I would've protected her, made her feel safe. That's my job.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. My droopy eyes are an indication that it's time to head home. Hopefully, Aria's asleep right now and not up worrying about me, as I would be doing if it were the other way around.

I drive back towards the apartment and pass Rosewood High school. Seeing it brings back so many memories of Aria and I and makes me realize how much has changed.

Our secret student-teacher relationship is just a faded memory now. I chuckle thinking back to how we worried so much about people finding out about us and what they would think. Our worries back then seem like nothing compared to our lives now. Aria's pregnant at 18 and I'm dealing with brain cancer.

I think back to the good memories, our first dance as a couple, the day I finally left my teaching job. Aria and I were so excited to finally be able to start living our lives as a couple without also having to sneak around.

Things were so…effortless back then. I miss those days.

I finally reach the apartment and quietly open the door, careful not to wake my possibly sleeping girlfriend. I carefully close the door before pulling off my jacket and walking towards my bed.

My heart breaks when I see Aria snuggled into my sheets with tear stains on her cheeks. She cried herself to sleep…because of me. I watch her sleep for a few seconds, wondering what she's dreaming about. Did she have any nightmares while I was gone? I suddenly feel terrible for not being there to comfort her.

Common sense tells me that Aria probably doesn't want to sleep next to her asshole of a boyfriend tonight so I grab a folded blanket off the side of the bed and the unused pillow next to Aria before heading over to the couch.

Laying down, I reason that the couch may not be the most comfortable place to sleep tonight, but I deserve it for lashing out on Aria.

I use my last minute of consciousness to whisper, "Goodnight, Aria. I love you." Before falling into a deep sleep.

**Aria's POV**

I look myself over in the mirror before applying the finishing touches on my makeup. When I woke up this morning Ezra was still asleep on the couch so I decided I might as well start getting ready for school.

I haven't gone in about a week but Hanna's been dropping off my missed work every day so I should be fine. Not to mention I don't really want to be here when Ezra wakes up. I don't know whether or not he's still mad but the fact that he slept on the couch last night isn't really a good sign.

I finish applying concealer under my eyes to cover up the dark circles from staying awake last night and add a dab of lip gloss to my lips before pulling out my cell phone. Ezra definitely won't be taking me to school today so I have no choice but to ask Spencer to come pick me up.

"Hey, Ar." Spencer answers the phone, groggily.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask, nervously."

I hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and then and more awake Spencer responds, "No, you didn't, I'm just still waking up. Is everything okay? Where are you?"

"Ezra's. Um…do you think you could take me to school today? I need a ride." I whisper, aware of my sleeping boyfriend only feet away.

"No offense, Ar, but can't Ezra take you?" She asks, curiously.

I sigh. "We had a…misunderstanding last night. I don't want to ask him." I nervously twirl a piece of hair around my finger as I wait for her answer.

"I'll be there in ten. Love you, Aria."

I smile. "Thanks, Spence. Love you."

I hang up the phone and jump when I feel a hand on my shoulder. "Who was that?" Ezra asks, his voice hoarse. Probably from screaming at me last night.

I shove his hand off of me, "Why do you care?" I ask, coldly.

His eyes soften and I immediately feel guilty for being so harsh.

"Because I love you and I care about where you're going." Ezra replies softly.

I look down at my feet, "If you loved me so much, you'd act like it." I whisper, hurt.

Ezra's face crumbles and tears fill his eyes. I can't believe I just said that. Ezra is the most loving person I know, he took a bullet for me for crying out loud!

"Ezra, I didn't mean-"I begin to apologize but I hear knocking on the door. Ezra opens the door and Spencer smiles at him, "Good morning, Ezra."

He nods, "Hey Spencer. You taking Aria to school?" She nods and he turns towards me. "Well, have a good day." His eyes are sad as he looks down at me.

Not knowing what else to do, I wrap my arms around him in an attempt to comfort him. "Bye. I love you."

He pulls me close to him, "I love you, Aria."

I offer him a soft smile, "I know you do."

I grab my bag off of the table and turn towards Spencer, "Hey."

She smiles, "Ready to go?" I nod.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm awoken from my sleep by my girlfriend's soft voice.

"Ezra's. Um…do you think you could take me to school today? I need a ride." She whispers into what I assume to be her cellphone. Who is she talking to? Why does she need a ride to school? Why doesn't she just ask me?

A million questions run through my head and then it hits me, Aria and I got in a fight last night. She didn't ask me for a ride because she thinks I'm still mad at her…or she's still mad at me.

I hear mumbling on the other side of the phone and then Aria sighs, "We had a…misunderstanding last night. I don't want to ask him."

So she's mad at me.

Another few seconds go bye and Aria whispers, "Thanks, Spence. Love you." And hangs up the phone. So that's who she was talking to.

I silently get off the couch and walk over to Aria, reasoning that now is as good a time as ever to talk to her about last night.

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Who was that?" I ask, even though I already know. Aria doesn't know I heard her conversation.

She jumps and shoves me off of her.

"Why do you care?" She replies, coldly. My eyes soften.

"Because I love you and I care about where you're going." I reply, slightly hurt.

Aria looks down at her feet before whispering, "If you loved me so much, you'd act like it."

I feel my face crumble as hot tears fill my eyes. Don't I show Aria how much I love her every day? I try to let her know that every chance I get…I guess I'm not doing a good enough job. I don't deserve Aria.

Her eyes widen when she realizes how much her comment hurt me and she immediately begins to apologize, but someone knocks at the door before she can finish. That must be Spencer.

I open the door and Spencer smiles at me, "Good Morning, Ezra."

I nod, "Hey, Spencer. You taking Aria to school?" She nods and I turn towards Aria."

"Well, have a good day." My expression is probably only half of what I'm feeling right now.

Suddenly, Aria wraps her arms around me and buries her face in my chest, "Bye. I love you." I pull her close to me, not wanting to let go. "I love you, Aria." I whisper, sincerely. If only she knew how much I loved her, how much she meant to me.

She smiles a little, "I know you do."

"Ready to go?" Spencer asks. Aria nods and the two leave my apartment and head to school.

I run my hand through my hair and sigh. Well, that did not go how I wanted it to. I hoping Aria and I would make up before school and we could spend the rest of the day cuddling in bed. After last night, all I want to do is apologize to my girlfriend and hold her in my arms all day.

I reply what she said to me in my head, "If you loved me so much, you'd act like it."

That hurt, bad. Does Aria really think I don't love her? I know she was angry and probably not thinking straight when she said it, but she still said it. She looked me in the eyes and told me that I didn't love her. That must mean that some small part of her actually thinks that…

I feel hot tears fill my eyes for the second time at the thought.

I need to make it up to Aria…I'll make tonight special and apologize.

That's perfect! I'll clean up the apartment, make one of the three dishes I can cook, and set the scene for a romantic evening. Aria and I can re-do the dinner date we had two nights ago. Only this time we won't fight. Tonight is going to be all about my gorgeous girlfriend. It'll be perfect.

I only have eight hours to get everything ready so I better hop in the shower.

**Aria's POV**

"Aria!" Hanna called from across the noisy cafeteria.

I smiled and walked towards my friends' table, a tray of steaming food in my hand.

My friends beamed at me as sat down in my usual stop. Emily leaned over to hug me, "I'm so glad you came today, Aria. School isn't the same without you." I smiled, "Yeah, me too. It sounds crazy but I actually missed school."

I turned towards Hanna, who was looking at me strangely. "What, Han? Is there something on my face?" I giggled, nervously. She shrugged. "It's nothing. You just seem a little different. Is everything okay with you and Ezra?"

I sigh and glance at Spencer, who's nervously twirling a piece of hair around her finger.

"Uh…we're not really talking that much at the moment…" I mumble.

Emily's eyes widen, "What happened? Is Ezra okay? Oh god, he isn't in the hospital, is he?" I viciously shake my head no, "No! He's fine. We just had a disagreement last night. He's…mad that I didn't tell him about how I ran into Jake before dinner and he tried to…touch me."

I hear a gasp from Hanna but I continue speaking before she can give me another lecture. "Before you say anything, I know it was stupid. So please don't lecture me. Ezra's already pissed and I hate him being mad at me." I feel a tear roll down my cheek.

Hanna grabs my hand, "Aria, we aren't going to lecture you. We get it. We just care about you and we want you to be safe, so does Ezra."

I sniffle, "I know. I feel terrible. Then, this morning I told Ezra that he didn't love me because of the way he yelled at me."

Emily shook her head, "Aria, that isn't true. Ezra loves you more than anything. Trust us, we know."

A sob escaped my lips, "I know. I don't know why I said it and now Ezra's probably even more pissed at me." Spencer finally spoke up, "Ar, come on. He knows you were just mad. It'll be okay."

I nod, "You're right. Thanks, Spence…Anyways I have some other news to tell you guys…" I nervously chew on my bottom lip. Telling my friends about my pregnancy is something I have to do. They mean the world to me and I know they would love and support me no matter what I was going through.

Emily looks at me, confused. "I'm…pregnant." I whisper as I squeeze my eyes shut.

I hear a high pitched squeal from Hanna, "Aria!" Emily's eyes are wide. I cringe, "I know, it's crazy. But, it's okay. After graduation Ezra and I are gonna start our family together. I'm actually really excited for my little Aiden." I smile widely.

"Aria, you're seventeen!" Hanna exclaims. Spencer rolls her eyes, "She turns eighteen in two weeks, Han." Hanna turns toward Spencer, "You knew about this?!"

"She bought the pregnancy test." I mumble.

Emily frowns, "How long have you known?"

"Three weeks." I smile. Hanna pouts, "I hate you for not telling me, but I love you for making me Auntie Hanna." Then she wraps her arms around me. I laugh, "Love you too, Han."

Emily smiles at me, "You said his name was Aiden…So, it's a boy?" I grin, "Yeah, a little Ezra." Spencer kisses the top of my head, "I'm so happy for you two." Emily nods, "Congratulations, Ar." I thank her as the bell signaling that it's time to head to our next class rings.

_Line Break_

I stand in the parking lot waiting for Ezra to pick me up while Spencer rambles on into her cell phone. She hasn't seen Toby in a while due to his busy work schedule and they call each other more than fifty times a day. It's annoying, but cute.

"I love you too. I'll see you in two days." She smiles. "Okay. Talk to you later, baby." She hangs up the phone and giggles. I roll my eyes jokingly at her expression. "What?" She laughs. "You can be cute with your boyfriend but I can't?"

I laugh, "Nothing, Spence. You're just really cute when you're happy." She hugged me. "Ezra coming to pick you up?" She asks. I nod, "He usually does…I don't know why he isn't here yet." She shrugs, "I can give you a ride if you need it."

"Let me call him first." I reply. I pull out my cell phone and dial the number my fingers know by heart. After three rings It goes to voicemail and I hang up. I suddenly get a sick feeling in my stomach. "You don't think…What if something happened?" I whisper nervously.

Spencer grabs my hand, "No, Ar. Stop overreacting, he probably just fell asleep or something. I'll drive you home, come on." I reluctantly nod and follow her to the car.

The closer we got to Ezra's apartment, the more anxious I felt. To make matters worse, I kept thinking about Ezra's face when I said he didn't love me. What if he's hurt? "Spence, can you drive a little faster please?" Oh god, please let him be okay.

She frowns at me, "We're almost there. Calm down."

The minute we pull into the parking lot I thank Spencer in sprint up the stairs to 3B. My heart is pounding in my chest so loud that I can hear it as I anxiously unlock the door. My eyes widen as I open the door and take in the apartment.

The floor in covered in rose petals forming a path way to the bedroom. There is a candle lit dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread, and Caesar salad on the table. Soft music is playing in the background and the room smells like a mix of vanilla and cinnamon.

I pull off my coat and put down my purse. "Ezra?" I call out, nervously. When I don't get a response I begin to search the apartment. I jump when I hear a soft voice behind me. "Hey, baby."

I turn around and sigh in relief when I see my boyfriend nervously smiling at me. I run towards him and wrap my arms around him lovingly. Tears of relief run down my cheeks. "Hey, hey. What's wrong? What happened?" He asks, concern evident in his voice.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?" I mumble into his chest. Ezra pulls away from me and grabs my shoulders to look my in the eye. I notice he's wearing a sexy black button-down and jeans. "I was making dinner, I left my phone in the bedroom. What happened? Are you hurt?" His eyes began to scan over my body, searching for any injuries.

I shake my head, "No, no. You just usually pick up your phone and you didn't come pick me up. I thought something happened." I wipe away the tears under my eyes, "I o-overreacted. Sorry. I need to stop doing that."

I turn towards the apartment. "You did all this for me?" I sniffle. Ezra nods and grabs my hand, "Of course I did. I'm sorry I scared you, sweetheart and I'm so sorry about last night. I love you and I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just so scared that I lost you. I don't ever want to feel that way again."

I wrap my arms around my boyfriend yet again, "I forgive you. Just…please answer your phone from now on, okay?" He smiles and kisses my forehead, letting his lips linger for a second longer. It has only been day, but I missed Ezra. I missed his smell and the way his lips felt against my skin.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me, leading me by hand to the table and pulling out a seat for me. "Very." I smile.

**Ezra's POV**

After a delicious meal with my beautiful girlfriend we decided to watch a movie together. We are half way through Titanic when I see Aria's eyes beginning to droop. I chuckle and kiss the side of her head, "Ready to go to sleep, baby?" I whisper softy into her ear.

She shakes her head and wraps her arms around my neck before kissing me softly. "I don't want to sleep." She whispers against my lips. She gives me a seductive smile that takes my breath away and I begin to leave a trail of kisses down her neck.

Aria moans softly before beginning to unbutton my shirt. I pull my shirt off before helping Aria with hers. She then unclasps her bra and hooks her legs around my torso. I lift us both off the couch and carry her to the bedroom, leaving our clothes scattered across the room.

**Yay an update! Sorry it was a little late, I just started High School last week (yes I'm a freshman) so I was trying to get all my school stuff and everything done. But this chapter is a lot longer than usual to make up for it! I hope you enjoyed it. Please REVIEW!**


	17. Grateful for you

**Three Weeks Later**

"Okay, Mr. Fitz. You're all done." The blonde nurse smiles as she pulls the IV from my arm.

I wince and then sigh in relief when she places a tiny bandage over the skin. "Thanks. So I'm free to go?" She nods, "I'll see you in a couple weeks and we'll run some tests to see how your body is reacting to the chemo."

I nod and sign my discharge papers before heading towards my car.

Today is Aria's 18th birthday and instead of being there to kiss her good morning and make her breakfast in bed, I had to wake up at 6 am for yet another dose of chemo. To make matters worse, my girlfriend is getting her first ultrasound today.

I cannot be late. Today is such a special day for both of us and I wouldn't miss a second of it for the world. Just then my cell phone rings.

I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and begin rambling the minute I hear my girlfriend's smooth voice on the other end of the line.

"Shit, baby. I just got done. I'm on my way. Don't start without me, okay?" She laughs, "That's why I'm calling you. The doctor's running late. Don't rush."

I sigh in relief, "Really? Okay. Okay good. I'll be there soon then. I love you. Happy birthday."

"I love you too. See you in a few." Her melodic voice rings through the phone.

Ten minutes later I pull into the parking lot of the clinic and practically sprint inside.

I sigh in relief when I see my girlfriend flipping through a magazine in the waiting room. She seems tense but her concerned facial expression melts away the minute her eyes meet mine.

I smile and take the seat next to hers before kissing her forehead lovingly. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you." I whisper into her ear.

Aria sighs in contentment. "I'm so happy you're here."

I take her hand in mine. "You're not nervous, are you?" I tease. She playfully hits my shoulder. "Hey!... I might be, a little bit."

I chuckle and kiss the side of her head. "You're fine, Ar. Don't worry. I'm here."

Aria leans her head against my shoulder. "I never worry when you're here."

"Ms. Montgomery?" Aria looks up at the sound of her name. "Yes?" The nurse smiles, "The doctor is ready to see you now." Aria nods and I follow her into a back room with my hand grasped tightly in hers.

We are lead into a small room with a monitor, bed, and a couple other machines that I don't recognize which I'm guessing are used for the ultrasounds.

"Okay, Ms. Montgomery," The nurse smiles, "If you'll just have a seat on the bed the doctor will be with you shortly." Aria nods before taking a seat, "Thank you."

I can't help but notice the sick look on Aria's face. The nurse leaves the room and I kneel down in front of Aria, taking both of her tiny hands in mine.

"You okay, Aria? You look a little green." I chuckle before kissing her forehead gently and rubbing her arms up and down with my hands. She nods slightly before letting out a soft mangled breath.

"I just got a little nervous…and dizzy." She whispers. I notice how white her face is.

"Have you eaten anything today? Here, why don't you lie down." I wrap my arms around her before helping her lie back on the bed. She closes her eyes. "Aria. How do you feel? I'm going to find a doctor."

She grabs my arm. "I'm fine. Help me up, please." I'm not convinced.

She looks me in the eye. "It's anxiety, Ez. Combined with the fact that I didn't have time to grab breakfast this morning. Please just help me up before the doctor comes in and sees me freaking out like an idiot."

I know something is up the minute she calls me "Ez", something she only does when she wants me to drop the subject.

I gently help her into the sitting position. I notice her body's trembling. "Has this been happening, Aria? Do you get dizzy a lot?" She shrugs, avoiding eye contact. "Sometimes."

I tilt her head up to look me in the eye. "Aria, don't lie to me, not when it's about your health."

She takes my face in her hands, "I'm okay." I nod, pressing my forehead against hers. "Okay. I trust you."

She kisses me lightly, letting her lips linger there for a second longer before whispering, "Just…hold me for a second, please." I kiss her forehead, taking her into my arms.

"You never have to ask, Aria." I whisper. I get a sick feeling in my stomach seeing her so vulnerable.

After a few seconds, the color returns to my girlfriend's face. As I watch her gain her composure once again, the doctor walks in. "Ms. Montgomery? I'm Dr. Grey. I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I got held up with another patient."

Aria smiles as if the last five minutes didn't even happen. "Oh no worries." Dr. Grey smiles in return.

"So I've heard today is your first ultrasound. You two must be so excited." Aria and I nod and I notice the worry melt off her face, only to be replaced by a small smile at the mention of our unborn child. The doctor grins, "Well let's get started then."

Five minutes later Dr. Grey is pointing at a small lifeform on the monitor and tears are filling my eyes. "There's your baby boy. Everything looks good, he's healthy."

Aria squeezes my hand hard. "Oh my god, Ezra." We both have tears running freely down our cheeks. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it softly.

"You look around 18 weeks along. Don't worry though, it's normal that you aren't showing much yet. That's usually typical in smaller girls." Aria nods. "Also, I'm going to write you a prescription for some prenatals that I want you to take, but other than that everything looks good."

Aria lets out a small sigh of relief and thanks the doctor. "Is there anything you want me to know about before you go?" Aria begins to shake her head when I cut in. "She gets dizzy sometimes."

Dr. Grey nods, "That's usually normal but there's a chance she might be anemic. Aria, just make sure you're getting a lot of rest and eating and if you start to feel dizzy then sit down for a second. If it happens a lot though just let me know."

I nod and thank her.

She smiles, "I'll see you in a couple weeks and you'll be able to see your little guy again. Until then, you can take some prints with you."

Aria smiles widely as she is handed three tiny pictures of the image that was on the monitor moments before. Five minutes later, we're walking back to the car with goofy grins on each of our faces.

When we enter the car I immediately grab Aria's hand and bring it to my lips. She smiles softly at me and relaxes her other hand in my hair. I realize this is the first time I've seen her truly content in weeks.

"I love you." She whispers, looking into my eyes. "I love you." I reply instantly.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you birthday special, baby." I whisper, kissing her wrist.

Aria looks at me in disbelief. "Ezra, you're here, with me. We just got to see our baby. And you're alive and we're happy. Today was so special. Don't say stuff like that, please. I'm so grateful for everyday I get with you."

I nod and smile widely. "I'm so grateful for you."

* * *

**Wow! It has been forever! I've been waiting to update for months and I guess the Ezria proposal got me motivated again. ;) I promise I'm back and I'm planning to update again very soon and maybe start a couple more stories. ;) I don't even know if people are still reading this story but if you are and you enjoy it please** **review! Thank you so much. xoxo**


End file.
